Never Satisfied
by TheFilmDirector2013
Summary: When Cal goes to sleep & dreams of every bad thing that will occur with him, Rose, Ruth & Lovejoy, on Titanic, he works so hard to try to right the wrongs he has made & will make with Rose but tragedy & heartbreak still finds him. Please read & review!
1. Dreams, Realizations, Changes

_**Never Satisfied**_

Summary: When Cal goes to sleep one night on Titanic and dreams of every bad thing that will occur with him, Rose, Ruth and Lovejoy, on the ship, he works so hard to try to right the wrongs he has made and will make with Rose, so that his dream doesn't come to fruition—only he doesn't realize that no matter what he does, he's doomed to face tragedy and heartbreak.

* * *

Cal awakened early from his sleep in his cabin. He awakened in a cold, heavy sweat. He looked all around him with horror. He couldn't believe the five hour dream he just had, it was so realistic, no horrific, so tragic. As he slug himself over the side of the bed and sat on the edge, he closed his eyes and could still hear the screaming in his ears, the feeling of Rose's pain, her sadness, the depth of his rage and anger, the fear that was locked into Lovejoy's eyes as he saw death coming at him within seconds before Titanic split into. Yes, on the second morning of Titanic's voyage, Cal had saw – everything. He saw his controlling behavior towards Rose, firsthand through Rose's eyes, he saw Rose's betrayal with Jack, he saw Bruce Ismay and Thomas Andrews and Captain EJ Smith, arguing somewhat, about speeding the ship faster, despite the fact that there could have been dangers from doing so. Cal saw his anger and rage when he discovered Rose was cheating on him with Jack, him shooting at Jack and Rose, him sending Lovejoy after them, Lovejoy getting beaten up by Jack, Lovejoy dying on the ship, by falling into the middle of the 'split in half' ship, Jack and Rose making it into the water and Jack dying, Rose making it onto Carpathia and declaring for Cal to never see her again, and then he saw his life – his entire life after the Titanic sinking – and his suicidal death in 1929. Yes, Cal saw it all and it all left a tragic memory in his mind.

As Cal sat at the breakfast table, on the deck of his cabin, with Rose sitting across from him and Ruth sitting on his left side and Lovejoy sitting on his right side, neither Rose, Ruth or Lovejoy had any clue as to why Cal had invited all of them together at the table for breakfast. It was something Cal had never done before.

"So, what was it that you wanted us all gathered here for, Mr. Hockley?" Lovejoy asked.

Cal looked at Lovejoy with a slight agitated frown and then he glanced at Rose. He could see the discomfort written all over her face. His dream was a reality in all sorts, he was beginning to see.

"I—I had a dream last night." Cal said in a low tone. "It was a very horrific dream. A dream where I was abusing Rose in every way on Titanic."

Instantly Rose's eyes shot up and stared at Cal. She couldn't believe he was making such an admission. He was admitting that he was abusive, that was something he had never done before.

"A dream where she ran off with some—young poor man named Jack Dawson and then I became very upset about it—enraged in fact and I tried to kill this Jack Dawson and Rose—"

"Cal, you did NOT have a dream like that." Rose snapped.

Cal looked at her with upset eyes for a brief moment.

"I did SO." Cal snapped with an eyebrow raised.

Cal sighed as he sat up more erect in his chair and nodded briefly. He looked over at Ruth and Lovejoy, both of whom were looking at him as if he were nuts.

"I'll start at the beginning with the telling of it." Cal said in a low voice.

~An Hour Later~

"And so with that, with me killing myself, that was the end of the dream." Cal said, as he swallowed hard and looked at Rose, Ruth and then Lovejoy, uncomfortably.

Ruth looked down at her dress as her eyes widened with shock.

"My GOODNESS," Ruth said in a low tone. "What a horrific dream, it sounds more like a nightmare than a dream."

Rose stared at the table sitting in front of her, almost in a daze. She couldn't believe what she had just heard from Cal. What if there was a man who could save her, the way Cal described? What if there was a man who could save her, who's name was Jack Dawson? And what if Rose found him before he found her and if she did, what if she were able to save him from dying the way Cal described in his dream? All these thoughts were rummaging through Rose's head, but were quickly relinquished as Lovejoy began speaking, his voice pulled her right out of her mental thinking daze.

"So, so Mr. Hockley," Lovejoy said, as he stared down at the table, blinking and frowning heavily, "You're saying you had a dream—where this Jack Dawson, not only beats me to a bloody pulp but then I die here on Titanic—by falling into the middle of the split into ship?"

Cal stared at Lovejoy and nodded with a strong, careless look.

"Yes, Lovejoy, that's exactly what I'm saying." Cal said strongly. "It was so—surreal too, to watch you being electrocuted by the wires of the ship, you had to have been shocked to death close to fifty times, with blood spewing from your mouth as you were being repeatedly shocked and—"

"Um, excuse me, Mr. Hockley, I suddenly feel nauseated." Lovejoy said as he quickly stood up and quickly dashed off the deck and out of Cal's cabin, Lovejoy's face pale and filled with shock and horror at Cal's description.

Rose almost laughed aloud at seeing Lovejoy's reaction to Cal's description of his death, it was the first and only REAL emotion and reaction that Rose had ever seen from the manservant of Cal's.

Cal stared at Rose endlessly as she elegantly sipped her coffee. Cal loved her, he knew she thought he didn't, but he knew he did. He just loved her all wrong, from the dream he had, he knew that now. As Lovejoy came back and sat down at the table, Rose looked up at him briefly.

"Are you alright, Mr. Lovejoy?" Rose asked, pretending to care, well she did, but then she didn't at the same time.

Lovejoy nodded briefly and shook his head and sighed.

"I will be," Lovejoy said almost weakly. "Once I get Mr. Hockley's horrific dream out of my mind." Lovejoy added in a low tone.

Rose scoffed and smiled as she sipped more of her coffee.

"Rose, I'm sorry." Cal said lightly, while staring at her with seriousness.

Rose looked up at him, with a blank expression.

"What?" Rose said.

"I'm sorry Rose," Cal repeated. "I'm—SO sorry for—for every moment that I controlled you, abused you, made you feel scared, frightened. I'm sorry Rose."

Ruth stared at Cal as if he were doing something most hideous. She then contrived a laugh.

"Oh, Mr. Hockley, you did nothing of the sort." Ruth said with a smile.

"I DID do everything of the sort." Cal snapped as he briefly glanced at Ruth. "That—that dream helped me to see that. For the first time ever, I saw things through—YOUR eyes, Rose and it was—horrendous. I was a MONSTER. I'm sorry."

Rose and Lovejoy stared at Cal with complete disbelief. They couldn't believe this was the man who just the day before said that he felt like taking Rose's head and snapping it until it popped off. Now, now he singing a different tune, it seemed.

Rose looked down briefly and then looked back up at Cal, speechless at first, as to how to respond to him. So, she simply nodded.

"Rose, I want you to be honest with me, alright?" Cal said as he sat up even more in his chair, as if he were trying to brace himself for what he was about to say to her next. "Do you want to get married to me?"

Ruth gasped and looked at Cal with horror.

"Well of course she does!" Ruth said with a nervous smile.

Cal sighed almost angrily and rolled his eyes at Ruth, and Ruth looked at Rose with warning eyes.

"Of COURSE you want to marry him, DON'T YOU, Rose?" Ruth said in a sharp tone.

"NO!" Cal yelled angrily as he stared at Ruth.

Cal's loud yell made both Ruth and Rose jump a bit.

"Ruth, I do NOT want an answer from YOU," Cal snapped. "I want an answer from ROSE. She doesn't need you to speak for her, she's a big girl."

Rose stared at Cal with disbelief. Was he actually defending her? Something surely must have happened in the middle of the night for Cal to doing such things that Rose had never seen from him before.

Rose nodded at Cal.

"No Cal, I—I don't want to get married to you."

Immediately Ruth gasped loudly, and Cal stared at Rose as if he had just heard the most horrific news ever, Lovejoy seemed to be tuning out everything and everyone, and was sipping coffee and reading the newspaper on the table. In Lovejoy's mind, Rose, Ruth and Cal were quite boring to be listening to anyway.

"Not right now anyway." Rose said as she looked down at her dress, nervously.

Despite being across the table from Cal, she could hear a slight sigh of relief from him.

"Cal, I'm just not ready to get married." Rose said as she looked up at him. "I want—I want to see the world, do things, explore, not be settled down into marriage right now."

"Well that's just ridiculous!" Ruth said loudly with a angry, brief smile. "You NEED to be married, Rose, to—"

"Ruth, PLEASE!" Cal snapped angrily with a sigh. "This conversation is truly between Rose and I, we don't need any interference."

"Well then why did you invite us both here, Mr. Hockley?" Lovejoy said as he continued reading the paper and sipping his coffee.

Rose almost had to laugh at that remark, for some reason, she found Lovejoy comical today, that was odd because the man was never comical—ever. He was just one tall, robotic manservant, no smiles, half the time, no jokes—nothing. Today was a treat for her almost.

Cal looked at Lovejoy with an eyebrow raised.

"Well, because—LOVEJOY," Cal snapped, "I wanted to inform you and Ruth of the dream that I had, that included you BOTH. That a good enough answer for you?"

Lovejoy looked at Cal briefly with a careless look and shrugged before going back to looking at his newspaper and turning to the next page. Cal scoffed and shook his head.

"Well then its settled," Cal said with a nod. "The wedding is off."

Ruth gasped loudly and looked at Cal with shock.

"WHAT!" Ruth yelled.

Rose herself stared at Cal with shock, she had no idea what the hell he was doing or what ulterior motive was behind whatever he was doing.

Cal sighed and nodded.

"If Rose doesn't want to get married right now, we won't," Cal said. " But I—I just—I want her to give me another chance. Rose, I'm asking you to please not leave me for this—Jack Dawson character—if and or when he comes along."

Rose looked down at her dress again and scoffed.

"Rose, I—I promise." Cal said. "I promise from this day forth, I won't control you, hit you, abuse you in any way, I will be a perfect gentleman to you, I—I swear, just please—please don't leave me Rose. I—I love you. I need you. I promise. Just give me another chance."

Rose looked up at him and stared at him for quite some time before responding to him, she was trying her very best to evaluate him, both on the inside as well as the out. She couldn't say that she didn't love him, because she did, but she wasn't IN love with him any longer, not after all the abuse and the controlling behavior he had sent her through, both before they boarded Titanic and after. He was handsome and he was charming.

"_Alright,"_ she told herself, _"one more chance, one more chance with Cal to see if he'll get it right, besides, you know he won't. He never does, he always promises that he will, but doesn't and then when he doesn't, you can be free to go off and find whoever this Jack Dawson gentleman is, on Titanic, and find out if he's just as Cal's dream described him to be."_

Rose nodded with a complacent look at Cal.

"Alright Cal, one more chance." Rose said lightly. "I'll give you that."

Cal sighed and looked down with a brief smile before looking back up at her.

"But no more controlling behavior, no more hitting me, no more abuse, Cal or I swear, I WILL find this Jack Dawson character and I will go be with him." Rose said sternly. "Especially if he's as heroic as you say he was in your dream."

Ruth quickly gasped loudly and quickly got up and stormed off of the deck, while Rose looked on with a smirk. She was glad her mother was so upset with what was occurring between Cal and her. Maybe now Ruth would feel some of the upset and stress that she herself put on Rose. Cal looked as if he could care less that Ruth left the deck.

"No please, do NOT go find him, Ms. Rose." Lovejoy said as he looked over at Rose with seriousness. "I'm absolutely in NO mood to go fist fighting some young lad all around the first class dining room of this ship."

"Mr. Hockley doesn't pay me anywhere NEAR enough for me to do something like that." Lovejoy said in a low tone that only Rose could hear.

Rose laughed.

"Alright, where's the real Spicer Lovejoy and what have you done with him?" Rose asked in a low voice with a brief smile.

Lovejoy scoffed and slightly rolled his eyes with a brief, faint smirk as he went back to reading his newspaper.

Cal rolled his eyes at Lovejoy and nodded at Rose.

"Alright Rose, I promise, I won't do any of those things anymore." Cal said strongly. "I'll do anything just to keep you."

"Well now that things are on a equal balance between you and Ms. Rose, does that mean I can stop following her all around the ship, as if I'm her chaperon and she's some child?" Lovejoy asked Cal. "I mean if you're going to stop controlling her, then I don't need to follow her everywhere and I can do—other things with my time."

Rose looked at Lovejoy with a surprised smirk and tried her best to keep in her laughter. Cal looked at Lovejoy with warning eyes.

"And exactly what would you DO with your free time, Lovejoy?" Cal asked coldly.

Lovejoy looked at Rose and then back at Cal and shrugged with a sigh.

"I'd like to play chess with some of the lads down in second class and then there's polo," Lovejoy said as he looked down at the table, looking with deep thought. "Oh! And maybe—just maybe I'd like to do a little shopping when Titanic stops in Cherbourg, France and Queenstown and then—"

Lovejoy stopped when he saw the careless look on Cal's face, Lovejoy looked over at Rose, who looked very amused by Lovejoy's response. Lovejoy shrugged carelessly.

"Well, anyway, plenty of things, is what I'm saying, Mr. Hockley." Lovejoy said as he took a sip of his coffee.

Rose nodded with a smile she was trying her best to hide.

"I think it's a great idea." Rose said strongly. "If you're to trust me and not be possessive or controlling anymore than its no need for Mr. Lovejoy to follow me everywhere any longer."

"Here, here, SO WELL said." Lovejoy said in a low voice, while continuously reading the newspaper.

Rose couldn't hold in her laughter at that response and giggled slightly, while Cal looked at Lovejoy with an angry frown. Lovejoy was getting on Cal's last nerve at this point.

"ALRIGHT, Lovejoy." Cal warned in a stern tone. "I—I guess if I am to truly trust you, then I'd have to keep Lovejoy from following you around everywhere and-I will. As I said I'll do anything—ANYTHING to keep you from leaving me, Rose."

Rose nodded with a smile.

"FINALLY." Lovejoy said with a sigh, in almost a whisper, although Rose heard him and smirked with amusement.

Rose looked down and frowned slightly with nervousness. She had one other thing she wished from Cal. It involved going to a certain area on the ship, an area she had came upon, while walking around the ship the day before. She looked up at Cal and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Um, Cal, there is one other thing." Rose said with slight nervousness in her voice.

Cal nodded hesitantly, not knowing what else Rose could possibly want from him, when he had agreed to every one of her terms so far.

"There's this party that they have down in third class." Rose began. "I've seen it briefly yesterday evening and it seems like a lot of fun. Cal, let's go to this party, tonight."

Cal's eyes widened with disgust.

"Thi—third class?" Cal said with a disgusted tone. "But—but sweet pea, they're—they're so dirty down there."

"They are NOT." Lovejoy said in a low whisper with a sigh, with a slight giggle from Rose.

Cal looked at Lovejoy with coldness.

"Who ASKED you Lovejoy!" Cal snapped.

Rose sighed as she stared at Cal.

"Cal, PLEASE." Rose pleaded. "We never do anything—fun, anything spontaneous and everything else on this ship seems so—boring. It be a lot of fun. Please and—and even Lovejoy can come, if you'd feel uneasy with just us going."

Lovejoy looked up at Rose instantly at hearing his name in the conversation.

"Um, what? I'd come where?" Lovejoy said with a slightly surprised look.

"Yes, you could come with us tonight to the third class party. You just said they aren't dirty, Lovejoy, so why not come with us?" Rose asked. "It's a lot of fun, it really is, drinking, music, food, fun."

Lovejoy looked down briefly and shook his head a bit. He thought for a good moment before responding to Rose.

"Well, I—alright, I'd come, if Mr. Hockley says I can." Lovejoy said with a sigh of hesitance.

Rose nodded with a smile and looked back at Cal.

"See Cal, even Lovejoy would come, so PLEASE." Rose pleaded.

She then looked down with a sad, look, hoping to make Cal feel guilty.

"You said, you didn't want to lose me, Cal." Rose said in a sad voice.

Cal stared at Rose with a frown of upset. He didn't want to be around third class vagabonds, he hated them, loathed them, they were dirty, they were beyond dirty, they were NOTHING to him, but he didn't want to lose Rose, he loved her, he would do anything for her not to leave him and fall into the arms of some young man named Jack Dawson. He looked down, sighed and rolled his eyes at the floor and nodded.

"Alright," Cal said in a low voice with frustration. "If Lovejoy comes with us, we can go."

Rose laughed happily and clapped briefly.

"Oh great! Great!" Rose exclaimed happily. "We can go tonight, this is going to be such fun!"

"Yes, yippee." Lovejoy said, under his breath, unenthusiastically, as he read the back last page of the newspaper.

Rose laughed briefly and Cal's heart melted at seeing such happiness in Rose's face and eyes. However he had no idea that, that happiness would be short lived—at least with him anyway, because he would soon find out that no matter what he did to make Rose happy—it would never be enough for the young, redhead beauty, no matter what, tragedy and heartbreak would still find him and crush him indefinitely…..

.


	2. Fun In Third Class With Cal

A/N: Thanks so much to League Girl, ASummerBreeze, and Andie and whoever else may have added this story to their story alerts, thanks so much and I hope you like the upcoming chapters (including this one)

* * *

Rose, Cal and Lovejoy walked down into the third class area of Titanic, and their ears were immediately swarmed with the sounds of LOUD cheering, LOUD Irish celtic jig music and laughter, and talking. The sounds were so loud that it was hard to even hear yourself speak. Cal looked around at the crowded bar like atmosphere with a mixture of shock and disgust. There were some men and women, and even some boys and girls dancing on a dance floor, not too far from the entrance, there were booths at certain areas where people were sitting down drinking, and playing arm wrestling games and playing poker. Rose looked all around with pure excitement and joy, this looked like the type of excitement that she had longed for, but had never gotten a chance to be apart of, because of her overbearing mother. Lovejoy looked all around at the area with slight curiosity and intrigue. It reminded him of the many pubs he had visited back in his homeland of Manchester, England.

"Oh Cal, isn't this place exciting!" Rose said with a full smile.

Cal frowned as he scanned the area with his eyes.

"It looks more like a dirty haven for third class vandals." Cal said with disgust.

Rose scoffed and grabbed Cal and Lovejoy's arm and pulled them down further into the area. Cal sighed with frustration. He'd rather have been with the other gentlemanly comrades, sharing Brandy's and cigars in the smoking room, rather than down in the lower decks with people whom he considered to be nothing more than savages, dirty, filthy savages. However, as time went on, his attitude would change. Rose lead Cal and Lovejoy over to a booth in the corner of the room and ordered three beers for them and when they arrived to the table, Cal stared down into his beer as if it were dirt in a glass.

"What—what is this?" Cal asked with a disgusted frown.

"It's a BEER, Mr. Hockley." Lovejoy replied with a scoff and a shake of his head, and a laugh from Rose.

"Honestly, everything has to be SPELLED out for him." Lovejoy whispered to Rose and she laughed.

"Take a sip, Cal." Rose said with a smile.

Cal looked up at Rose with a "do I really have to?" look and then looked away and sighed.

"Alright, alright, for YOU, Rose."

Cal slowly took sips of the beer, with Rose smiling with amusement. However, the more he tasted of the beer, the better it tasted to him, and soon he was practically guzzling it down, until he finished it all completely. As he sat the mug back on the table, he saw Rose and Lovejoy staring at him, almost with amused eyes.

"What?" Cal asked.

Rose shrugged and then laughed.

"Nothing, its just that for someone who said they don't like third class passengers, you sure drink like them." Rose said with a smirk.

Cal rolled his eyes at her and briefly smirked with a scoff.

"Well, it tasted—more pleasant than I thought." Cal said in a low voice. "Almost as good as how its served in first class."

"Yes, well, I'm surprised you didn't try to lick the glass for remaining remnants of the alcoholic contents." Lovejoy said with a slight giggle from Rose.

Cal stared at Lovejoy with coldness.

"Oh SHUT up, Lovejoy." Cal snapped coldly.

At that moment, the band started playing 'Gaelic Storm' and Rose looked behind her and saw several men and women dancing to the jig, on the makeshift dance floor. Rose gasped and looked at Cal with an excited smile.

"Oh come on Cal, let's get up and try this dance!" Rose exclaimed as she got up and rushed over to Cal and grabbed him by the arm.

As Rose pulled him up to his feet, he frowned and sighed.

"Uh, no Rose, I—I don't dance," Cal said with agitation, "certainly not to—this."

"Oh come on Cal, please!" Rose said as she kept looking back at the people dancing on the dance floor and then back at Cal. "That looks like fun! For me, it would make me happy!"

Cal sighed with a frown.

"Well, if WE go up there, who—who will watch Lovejoy?" Cal asked, hoping that would be a good enough excuse for not going up to dance.

Lovejoy looked at Cal with a frown and a raised eyebrow.

"WATCH me?" Lovejoy asked. "Sir, I don't need a chaperon, I'm perfectly fine here by myself, so make up another excuse, because that one is ABSOLUTELY ridiculous—even for you."

Rose laughed and grabbed Cal's other arm, while Cal looked at Lovejoy with coldness.

"THANK YOU for helping me, Lovejoy, REALLY." Cal snapped as he was being pulled away by Rose.

Lovejoy waved carelessly at Cal and nodded.

"Sure, anytime, Mr. Hockley, whatever—go away already." Lovejoy said with a shake of his head as he took a sip of his beer.

As Cal and Rose walked up onto the dance floor, Rose began watching the other females dance, while Cal looked like he was lost in space, as he stood staring at the other dancers as well. Within seconds, Rose began dancing the Irish steps to the jig and she was doing so perfectly. Cal looked at her with a surprised smirk and raised an eyebrow as he stared at her dancing. He had no idea she knew such—dance moves. Rose looked at him and laughed.

"What, Cal? You know how to watch and not DANCE?" Rose teased, between heavy breaths, while continuously dancing.

Cal smirked and looked away and nodded. He loved challenges, and it was obvious Rose was challenging him.

"No, I DON'T dance to music like this, Rose." Cal said sternly, in his snobbish tone of voice.

Rose laughed.

"Of course you don't!" Rose yelled over the music, while still dancing. "You're a TERRIBLE one!"

Cal looked down and laughed briefly. He knew Rose was trying to test him on to actually start dancing, he knew that she knew very well that he knew how to dance. He looked all around him to make sure no one who was of importance had found him or Rose or Lovejoy down in the area and was looking at him and then Cal sighed and quickly began dancing the steps he saw Rose was doing and to Rose's amazement, he was doing them almost as well as she was. Within minutes, Cal realized he was having just as much fun as Rose was, dancing all around the floor.

"See, isn't this fun!" Rose yelled over the loud music, while still dancing.

Cal laughed as he continued dancing and nodded.

"I must admit, it is!" Cal yelled over the loud music while still dancing himself.

Immediately, Rose took Cal by the arm and began swinging him around while dancing, and he began swinging her all around, while others stood all around and watched, cheered, laughed and clapped for them. Cal and Rose were dancing, twirling each other around and laughing happily until the music stopped.

As the music stopped, Cal and Rose were laughing heartily.

"Oh my God, that was so much fun, the most fun I've had ever in my life!" Rose said between laughter.

Cal nodded and laughed heartily as he took her hand and lead her off the dance floor.

"It—it was, it really was." Cal said between laughter. "And that dancing—Rose, that was so much fun!"

Rose nodded with a smile as she turned and stepped in front of him.

"I TOLD you," Rose said, smirking, "this is much more fun than being in that boring smoking room, isn't it?"

Cal looked up at the ceiling briefly with a smirk, as if thinking how to answer and Rose laughed and grabbed his arm and led him away.

"Oh, just come on, let's see how Lovejoy made out at the booth, while we were away." Rose said as she began to walk away with Cal in hand.

As Cal and Rose walked back over to their booth where Lovejoy was, they saw it was crowded with people, people cheering, laughing, drinking. Rose frowned slightly frowned.

"Well this booth sure seems to have drawn a crowd." Rose said in a low tone.

As they pushed through the crowd, to get to the seat of the booth, they saw Lovejoy sitting across from a young, blond haired male in his early twenties, with bright, shimmery, blue eyes and fairly great looks. His name was Jack Dawson. Rose stared at Jack with slight awestruck attraction, but as Cal took hold of her hand and held it warmly, it took her vision off of Jack and onto him. Jack and Lovejoy were having a serious drinking shots contest, to see who could drink the most shots. As Rose and Cal walked closer to the seats of the booth, they saw Lovejoy downing a full shot of what looked to Cal, to be Brandy as those standing around the booth cheered loudly. Rose and Cal both looked at Lovejoy in surprise and then Rose laughed.

"Ok! Ok, so he's good!" Jack yelled with a smile. "But he's not better than me! I'm still a shot down from his shots, ok!"

Everyone at and around the booth laughed loudly and some cheered loudly and Lovejoy scoffed and smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, so ya are, son." Lovejoy said in a slightly slurred voice with a laugh. "But I'm not walking away until I have you beat!"

Everyone around the booth cheered, clapped and laughed loudly.

Cal scoffed and shook his head with a slight frown.

"Lovejoy, what are you doing?" Cal asked with a slight frown.

Lovejoy looked at Cal with a brief smirk.

"Oh HELLO Cal! HELLO Rose!" Lovejoy said drunkenly. "Sit down and enjoy the fun!"

As everyone around the booth started cheering and laughing, Rose looked at Cal and laughed.

"Cal, I think he's had one too many." Rose said with a laugh.

"I know, we should get him out of here before he makes a complete fool of himself." Cal said, as he leaned down to help Lovejoy up. "Come on, let's go."

"Wait, where not done here yet!" Jack said as he stood up quickly with a brief smile.

Lovejoy yanked his arm away from Cal roughly.

"I know, Cal! What gives!" Lovejoy asked, drunkenly with a laugh from Jack. "I was just about to beat the pants off of this Jack Dawson, young man!"

Jack scoffed and laughed, as others around the booth laughed as well.

"Ha! You WISH!" Jack said with a laugh.

"No, look Mr.—what's your name?" Cal asked coldly of Jack.

Jack nodded and faintly smiled at Cal.

"I'm Jack Dawson. Hi." Jack said as he extended a hand to Cal.

Cal and Rose looked at Jack with shock. Cal knew it was THE Jack from his dream. Cal looked down and his face instantly became flushed. Jack didn't look quite like the Jack in his dream, but nonetheless, Cal knew that, that was the man.

"What do you know Cal!" Lovejoy said drunkenly between laughter. "It's the Jack from your dreams!"

Lovejoy laughed loudly as did others around the booth and Jack looked at Lovejoy and then at Cal with a scoff and a confused laugh.

"What?" Jack said with a smile.

Cal shook his head with a shocked look, while Rose stared at Jack with an instant 'struck by beauty' type of way. Cal quickly grabbed Rose's arm and quickly lead her away.

"Um, um , come on Rose, I—I suddenly need air." Cal said as he lead Rose away.

Rose looked at Cal with confusion and then looked back at Lovejoy and Jack and the booth crowded with people.

"Wait, what about Lovejoy?" Rose asked.

"He's a grown man, he knows his way out of here." Cal said as he quickly lead Rose and himself out of the third class area.

As Cal and Rose began walking back up to the deck of the ship, Cal felt his heart sink and his mind swirl with a million thoughts. He wondered had Rose took sight of him long enough for her to have 'love at first sight' feelings for him? Had she stood there long enough for her to become curious about Jack to want to talk to him? Cal had no idea, and not knowing was making him really worried, really fast.


	3. Fears

As Cal and Rose walked out onto the empty deck of the ship, in the midst of the night air, Rose noticed Cal was suspiciously silent. She had known that type of silence from him before, but it was always when Cal was enraged with her about something, and she hoped that wasn't the case. As Rose and Cal were walking across the deck, Rose stepped in front of Cal and took hold of his hands and looked at him worriedly.

"Cal, are you alright?" Rose asked.

Cal looked at her briefly and then looked down and blinked repeatedly with a slight frown.

"Please don't leave me, Rose." Cal said in almost a whisper, while still staring down at the deck.

Rose frowned with confusion as she stared at him.

"What? Leave you, why would you think that?" Rose asked. "We seemed to be having fun down in third class—for the FIRST time ever."

Cal nodded briefly and then looked up at her with saddened eyes.

"Yes but—but then you saw Jack Dawson," Cal said in a low tone, "the man from my dream, the man who's supposed to—take you away from me and who is supposed to make you fall in love with him, and I—I know what I did before to you—the abusiveness, the controlling behavior, the wedding, the—the proposal, but please Rose, I'm trying to change. I—I even came down with you to this third class party, when I didn't really want to, but I did it for you, because I love you Rose, so please—please don't leave me. Give me a chance to prove I can be better to you and for you and then if I can't, I give you my permission to leave me, and I won't stop you, I promise."

Rose looked at Cal with sympathy. That was the first time Cal had ever pleaded to her the way he was. She gently caressed the side of his face.

"I promise I won't leave." Rose said in a low voice. " I promise, as long as you keep being the way you were tonight, I won't leave."

Cal looked down and nodded and eventually broke into a brief laugh.

"It was fun tonight in third class." Cal said with a smirk and a laugh from Rose.

"I know, and you dancing, it was so amazing." Rose said with a laugh.

Cal laughed.

"I know, I didn't even know I knew those dance steps," Cal said with a laugh, "I guess I can catch on pretty quickly, huh?"

Rose laughed and nodded.

"I'll say so," Rose said with a laugh. "You were doing more footwork than I've seen you do in my six months of knowing you."

"Yeah and I didn't crush your feet while doing those here and there moves not once." Cal said with a laugh that Rose shared.

Cal hugged her closely in his arms and kissed her on the forehead and smiled.

"However I thought when we were twirling and spinning around, I was going to throw up." Cal said with a laugh from Rose.

"I saw two or three Cal's when we finally came to a stop with the spinning and dancing." Rose said with a laugh from Cal.

Rose looked up at Cal slowly and gently but passionately kissed him briefly on the lips. Cal looked at her with a intrigued look.

"You kissed me." Cal said in a low, slightly surprised voice.

Rose smiled briefly and nodded.

"Yes, I did" Rose said with a brief smile. "And as long as you keep up with the way you were tonight, you can expect more from where that kiss came from."

Rose gently and briefly kissed him again on the lips before walking away, stopping to look back at him with a flirtatious smirk. Cal looked at Rose with a faint smile, his face blushed. It was as if he were a young man back in school, getting kissed by his crush for the first time ever, Cal's heart melted instantly. He knew now more than ever that he couldn't screw this up with Rose. He couldn't go back to being the way he was, not when it seemed that he was finally getting somewhere with Rose in their relationship. No, he had to be exactly what Rose wanted him to be, he had to do exactly what Rose wanted him to do, go where she wanted, say what she wanted—no matter if he approved, liked or disliked it. He had to work hard to please Rose in every way, because he feared, he greatly feared that if he didn't, his nightmarish dream **would** come true, and he **would** lose Rose forever, no matter how much he fought against it, and fought to try to keep her….and that was something he just simply couldn't have happen…however, what he didn't realize was that, no matter what he did, it would still not be enough for Rose, for in the days to come, Rose's attention, her feelings and attractions would begin to wander….and destruction for both she and Cal would be soon to come…..


	4. Forget My Wants, Forget my Likes

A/N: Thanks for those who did review the last chapter and to the reviewer named: '( )', who asked, maybe Cal and Rose will pair up, maybe not….I can't tell that yet, it's a secret, ya have to keep reading. ;)

* * *

Cal awakened the next morning, and walked out onto his deck, to see Rose sitting at a table filled with breakfast foods and drinks. Cal scoffed and smiled briefly at her as he sat down in a chair next to her.

"Ruth, you're here—early this morning." Cal said with a brief laugh.

Ruth stared at Cal coldly.

"Mr. Hockley, do you love my daughter?" Ruth asked.

Cal looked at Ruth with a surprised grin and sighed with a simple nod.

"Well, of course Ruth," Cal answered with assurance, "how can you even ask such a thing?"

Ruth shook her head slightly and frowned.

"Well then, why won't you marry her, Mr. Hockley?" Ruth asked. "I don't understand."

Cal looked down and scoffed and smiled.

"Ruth, she doesn't WANT to get married right now." Cal replied strongly. "No matter if—if I want her to marry me or not, and to force her will only push her away. We'll get married when the time is right."

"No!" Ruth yelled.

Ruth sighed and briefly closed her eyes with a frown. Cal stared at her with confusion. He had no idea why she was pushing this 'marriage' thing, he had no idea that the real reason was so that all of the debts she had accumulated from her husband could be paid off.

"Mr. Hockley, Rose is a young girl who simply doesn't know what she wants." Ruth said lightly. "She doesn't realize that—"

"Ruth, stop it, alright?" Cal said in a slightly angry tone now.

Neither Cal nor Ruth had realized that at this moment, Rose was listening a few feet away, from within Cal's room.

"Ruth, Rose indeed DOES know what she wants," Cal said strongly. "I think she made it very clear what she wanted, yesterday morning. Why you're pushing her to marry when she clearly isn't ready to is beyond me, but I'm beginning to see what she meant when she said you were controlling."

Ruth gasped loudly and looked at Cal with shock. Cal looked at Ruth warmly and gently and briefly held her hand.

"Ruth, Rose and I will get married, when she says she's ready." Cal said lightly. "I don't want to push her like I did before and end up losing her and I—I ask of you to please not do the same. Don't push her into doing something. If—if Rose ever left me, and I found out it was because of you pressuring her to marry me, well—well I'd simply go into a murderous rampage on you, Ruth, and we don't want that, now do we?"

Ruth stared at Cal with slight fear on her face, she nodded once with nervousness as she sat back in her chair. Cal smiled his proud, arrogant smile and sat back and took a sip of his coffee as he laughed briefly. At that moment, Rose walked out onto the deck and sat down in a chair across from Cal. She smiled at Cal sweetly. She looked at him with a new found respect she never had for him before, it was probably because she had never, ever heard Cal defend her to Ruth before and the fact that he did this morning, just made him even more attractive to her.

"Good morning sweet pea." Cal said with a bright smile. "How was your sleep?"

Rose nodded with a smile as she poured herself coffee.

"Quiet pleasant, dear, thanks for asking." Rose said cheerfully. "Good morning mother."

Ruth looked at Cal, who was giving her a warning look and then Ruth looked at Rose and faked a brief smile.

"Good morning, Rose." Ruth said in a low voice.

At that moment, Lovejoy walked out and sat at the table, next to Rose and cal and sighed with a frown, as he held the side of his head gently. Cal looked at him with a cold and confused look.

"Lovejoy, WHAT are you doing here?" Cal asked coldly. "I didn't request for you to be with us this morning."

"I know, Mr. Hockley, Rose did however." Lovejoy said with a sigh. "And I have no idea why, I'm really not feeling too well to go out of my room this morning."

Rose laughed.

"I'm sure, with the way you were drinking last night." Rose said with a laugh. "You have a hangover?"

Lovejoy nodded slightly.

"Yes and a very bad one." Lovejoy said in a low tone. "I took something for it, so hopefully, the pain will subside. I did so much drinking that I don't even remember much of anything from last night."

Rose gently patted him on the hand and smiled briefly.

"Well coffee should do a lot to help as well, Lovejoy." Rose said with another brief smile.

Cal stared at Lovejoy as he poured himself coffee. This was something Cal certainly didn't approve of, having LOVEJOY have breakfast with them? The only thing Cal wanted Lovejoy to do was to guard, to assist—not to dine and sit with them as if he were their best friends—because to Cal, Lovejoy wasn't. However, as he looked at Rose's face, he knew he couldn't object, for if he did, it would only start a beginning argument between him and Rose and with them seeing Jack Dawson the previous night, who knows, it might be just the type of argument to send Rose right into Jack's arms.

"So, Trudy told me that last night when you came to your room, before you went to bed, you checked your clothes for lice." Rose said as she looked up at Cal with a smirk. "She said you were afraid the dirtiness of third class had rubbed off on your clothes—including the lice they carried. Cal, honestly, I wish you'd stop thinking of the third class as dirty. They aren't."

"YES they are, dear," Ruth said scolding. "Have you seen the way they dress? Its despicable."

Rose scoffed and rolled her eyes at Ruth.

"Oh please mother, you think everything is despicable." Rose said with a laugh.

Cal looked down and blinked repeatedly and then looked up at Rose and shrugged.

"Well, I—I mean they DO carry lice, Rose." Cal said. "And I mean they are the LOWER class, and we are FIRST class, I have to keep some sort of guarding mentality regarding being around them, especially when they look so—poor."

Cal and Ruth snickered and Rose stared at Cal with complete coldness.

"Cal, they are STILL human beings." Rose said coldly. "Honestly, its hard to imagine that you're human when you talk about those who are less fortunate than you are, like they may be animals. It completely disgusts me, Cal."

Cal stared at Rose observantly, he could tell she was getting angry, he always knew when she was getting angry by the way she would roll her eyes at everything in front of her, by the way she would slightly slam down things in front of her, yes he knew she was getting angry and immediately guilt struck him. He sighed and looked away from her with his face filled with guilt. He looked back at her with a hint of sorrow.

"I'm sorry, Rose." Cal said lightly. "I—I'll try harder to not think of those who are—less fortunate than I am, as animals. I promise. I—I can't change overnight, it takes time, but I will. I'm sorry, I'm sorry about last night with Trudy and the clothes and all—I'm sorry."

Rose looked at him briefly with coldness and nodded before picking up a newspaper in front of her, opening it, and reading it, blocking Cal from seeing her face. Cal looked at Lovejoy who was sipping coffee, but who glanced at him (Cal) briefly, and then Cal looked at Ruth, who was trying her best not to stare at him. Cal looked down at the table and frowned slightly.

"Great!" He thought to himself. "You've already disgusted her, the first day that you said you'd change towards her, that's great, Caledon, now you already have a strike against yourself, in no time, she'll be RUNNING to that Jack Dawson."

Cal continued to stare down at the table, guilt written all over his face, as well as hints of despondence. Rose peeked her head out from her newspaper and saw this. She put the newspaper down and reached across the table and gently took hold of Cal's hand and briefly smiled.

"Its fine, Cal, really." Rose assured. "I understand, honestly."

Cal looked up at her with seriousness.

"I'm really sorry, Rose, I'll—I'll try harder to—to like—them." Cal said, finding it hard to even spew the word like out of his mouth when talking about the third class.

Rose nodded and smiled as she sat back in her chair and took a sip of her coffee.

"So, this morning, what are we to do?" Rose asked with a smile.

"Um, well this morning, I have to meet with Mr. Guggenheim, Mr. Astor, Mr. Ismay and Mr. Andrews." Cal said. "In the smoking room, we're going to just discuss politics—the mill that my father and I own, business things, then after that, I'm free for the whole day, so maybe we can—"

"The smoking room?" Rose asked in an irritated voice. "The smoking room? With the other men? THIS morning? This SATURDAY morning?"

Cal looked at her, puzzled and then laughed briefly.

"Well, well yes, Rose, why?" Cal asked with a brief smile.

Rose frowned and shook her head.

"Oh Cal, I was hoping we could spend the entire day together." Rose said. "The morning and the evening. I mean you always spend time in the smoking room, why can't we spend time together?"

Cal frowned at Rose with confusion.

"I always spend time in the smoking—Rose, we've only put on this ship a day, so how can it be that I ALWAYS spend time in the smoking room with the other gentlemen? Besides, this is important, Mr. Ismay, told me yesterday that he had some new business ideas for how to make the mill run more—successfully and so I'd certainly love to hear his ideas."

Lovejoy suddenly sat up and listened more carefully, he wanted to hear out this particular situation was going to play out between Rose and Cal, as did Ruth.

Rose scoffed and rolled her eyes hard at Cal.

"FINE Cal," Rose snapped. "Go smoke and have Brandy's with them and forget about your fiancée and spending time with her and making her happy."

Cal stared at Rose with even more confusion.

"Fiancée—Rose, wait I thought you didn't want to BE my fiancée, yet, remember?" Cal said with a frown. "I thought you said you just wanted us to be a couple but not an engaged—"

"Oh you know what I mean Cal!" Rose yelled angrily. "Whatever our title is together, just GO! Go be with your snobbish boring, male friends and drink and smoke the day away!"

Ruth scoffed and stared at Rose with upset.

"Rose, honestly, don't you think you're being a bit unfair?" Ruth asked. "He spent ALL evening and night with you yesterday, when he was supposed to be at the Gentlemen of Fortune meeting with Mr. Andrews, down in the dining room, can't he have just this morning to himself? And then the rest of the day with you? Must he be around you ALL the time?"

Rose looked at Ruth with coldness.

"Mother, this is between Cal and I, NOT you, so PLEASE be quiet!" Rose snapped.

Ruth gasped in shock at Rose and sat back in her seat with a stunned look. Cal glanced over at Ruth with a slight upset frown and then looked at Rose with guilty eyes.

"Alright, I—I'll spend the morning with you, Rose." Cal said in a low, despondent voice.

Rose smiled brightly.

"Oh will you, Cal?" Rose said sweetly. "How charming of you, dear, thank you!"

Cal faked a brief smile and sat back in his chair and took a sip of his coffee as a look of frustration came on his face. He didn't WANT to spend the morning with her. He wanted to be at the meeting with the other men, the mill was important to him, it was his job, but once again, he had to put off his wants, his happiness—for Rose, he knew Ismay had told him after this morning, he would have no other time to sit down and talk with Cal about the business ideas he had for Cal's mill, so this morning's meeting was very important to Cal—but he was putting it off—for Rose; and it was making him, despondent, sad—sadness was a feeling he hadn't felt since he was a child, when his father used to constantly beat him. As Cal sat there, looking despondent and frustrated, Lovejoy was picking up on it. Rose got up and kissed Cal on the cheek with a smile.

"I'll go get ready for us to spend the morning together," Rose said sweetly. "You can come to my room in an hour and then we can go have fun for the day."

Rose laughed and dashed off the deck and out of Cal's room, as Cal stared down at the table with a hint of sadness, despondence and frustration. They were looks that both Lovejoy and Ruth could see written all over Cal's face. Cal knew he had told Rose he'd make her happy and do whatever she wanted and go where she wanted and such, but he had no idea that he'd have to not do ANYTHING he wanted, or that he couldn't ever again go ANYWHERE he wanted, just to make her happy. What about his wants? What about what he liked? Cal guessed that, all that would have to take a back seat when being with Rose, and if he didn't want to lose her forever, to Jack Dawson, Cal realized he'd just have to learn to put all his likes and dislikes, feelings and wants on the back burner and do nothing but please Rose—however he would soon realize that, that would STILL not be enough for the red head beauty that was Rose Dewitt Bukater, nothing Caledon Hockley did, would EVER be enough for her…..


	5. Big Sacrifices

A/N: Thanks once again for the reviews for the previous chapter, please keep reading and reviewing, and I hope you continue liking the rest of the chapters of this Rose, Cal and Jack love triangle!

* * *

Cal and Rose were walking around Queenstown, as the Titanic had stopped there as planned. They both had taken in some shopping, some sightseeing while there. Cal had bought Rose anything and everything that she saw and wanted, in Queenstown, no matter how expensive, both of them were having a pleasant time, however Cal still couldn't get out of his mind, how he had to miss his meeting with Mr. Ismay, just to be with Rose that morning, however, Rose's constant chatter, didn't keep his mind on it for too long. They were sitting down at an outside diner, enjoying ice cream, their last visit in Queenstown, before they went back on Titanic.

"Truly thank you Cal for buying me all of these clothes, the jewelry and things today," Rose said with a smile. "I knew there was a reason why I love you."

Cal laughed briefly.

"You don't have to thank me, Rose." Cal said with a smirk. "I'd buy you the moon if I could."

Rose laughed and blushed lightly.

"So, when we leave off Titanic, what will we be doing?" Rose asked with a smile. "Hmm, maybe we can travel to California. I've always wanted to go, Cal!"

Cal smirked as he took a lick of his ice cream.

"California, that's a far away place from New York, sweet pea, honestly." Cal said. "However, I'd love for us to go, spend three weeks in the sunniest place in America."

Rose laughed and bit her lower lip and looked at Cal with nervousness.

"Well, I was hoping, Cal, I'd like for us to move there." Rose said with slight hesitance.

Cal looked at her with an eyebrow raised, his smile slowly fading.

"LIVE there?" Cal echoed.

Rose nodded with a brightened smile.

"Yes, see Cal, I—I want to be become an actress," Rose began, "and the best place to start that is in California."

Cal looked down and frowned slightly.

"You can't become an actress in New York?" Cal asked. "On Broadway?"

Rose's smile slowly faded and she blinked heavily.

"Yes, but your mill is Philadelphia." Rose said, seriously. "How can I be on Broadway and you be working in Philadelphia? Its not like you're going to let me stay in New York by myself and then come home to Philadelphia on the weekends or something."

Cal shrugged and looked at her with perplexity.

"Why wouldn't I?" Cal asked strongly.

Rose looked at him with surprise.

"What?" Rose asked with a confused frown.

"Well, why wouldn't I, Rose?" Cal asked. "I mean, as I told you yesterday morning, I want to be a man who trusts you now, I don't want to be the man who tells you not to go here or there and then you leave me. So, if you want to go to New York to live out your dream as an actress, I trust you, Rose. Why not go off on your own?"

Rose looked down and frowned deeply.

"Yes, but I wanted you to be there WITH me." Rose said in a low tone.

Cal stared at her and saw the sadness in her face. He had to do something to make her sadness, joy. He sighed and leaned forward closer to her, after finishing off his ice cream.

"How about, I take two months off and then I can spend those two months with you in New York," Cal said with a smirk, "helping you, supporting you with your dream of becoming a beautiful actress."

Rose looked up at Cal with a cold look, that wasn't what she wanted.

"Yes, but I want to LIVE in New York, Cal." Rose said. "I want to live where my career is, can't you—put someone in charge of your mill business."

Cal sat back slowly in his seat, and sighed with frustration. Him spending two months with her in New York wasn't even good enough for her. He was quiet quite a while, which made Rose slightly nervous. She knew that quietness well, it was the quietness that lead into anger and rage. She was instantly worried that he had slipped back into the 'old Cal.'

"Are you alright, Cal?" Rose asked, seriously.

Cal looked at her and nodded slightly. He knew to say no to her, meant him possibly losing her, and that was something he didn't want, not because he couldn't get any other lady, because with his good looks and great, suave, boyish charm, he could, but he didn't want any other lady, he only wanted Rose and he didn't want to lose her.

"Alright, um, say—say we move to New York." Cal said, "we can but every once in a while I'd have to come back to Philadelphia to check on the mill, but—but if what you want is for us to move to New York, then we can, I'll hire someone to be in charge, while I'm away from the mill."

Rose raised an eyebrow at him and looked at him sternly.

"Well that's great Cal, it really is," Rose said, "but why can't you just let your father run the mill and you stay in New York with me and not return back to Philadelphia?"

Cal looked at her as if she were nuts.

"Rose, are—are you serious?" Cal asked. "I—I can't do that, you know that. Working at the mill is my job, without that, what am I to do? Besides, never return to Philadelphia? My father and my family is there. Are you saying I can never see them again?"

Rose scoffed and lightly rolled her eyes at him.

"Oh Cal, none of your family members like me—not even your father, so why would you want them around you for anyway?" Rose asked.

"Um, because they're my family, Rose." Cal said strongly. "Honestly, I think you're being a bit unreasonable."

Rose looked at him with surprise.

"Oh really? I am?" Rose asked almost coldly. "I'd think you do this for the woman you love. Why not leave the mill, why not join me on Broadway, you too could become an actor."

Cal looked away from her and laughed briefly.

"An actor, really sweet pea," Cal said with a brief smirk, "I'm not actor material, I don't know a THING about acting, I've worked at the mill since I was eighteen and once father—expires, the mill will be all mine's and then I can sell it and take the money from it and get into the business I really want to be in—real estate and then we can go live wherever and we don't have to be tied down to staying in Philadelphia. All I ask is for you to give me some time, Rose, alright? Father has been sick for a while now, so it won't be long before he expires—a month or so, maybe three tops."

Rose sighed angrily and sat back in her chair, finishing off her ice cream and stared down at the table with an angry expression. This didn't please Rose at all, she wanted what SHE wanted, nothing less.

"Fine Cal, you make the decisions around here," Rose said coldly. "Stay in Philadelphia at the mill while I'm in New York, with any luck, we'll grow apart and I'll find someone new and we won't be together anymore."

Cal frowned at her and shook his head quickly. He was trying his best not to retort back to his old self, where if Rose were acting the way she was, he'd reach across the table, violently pull her to him and coldly tell her that what HE said went and that there would be no further discussion about it, but Cal knew he couldn't do that. He knew that would scare her tremendously and she'd run off and away from him and he'd lose her. Cal sighed, he once again knew what he had to do and say.

"Rose, I SAID, I'd spend two months with you in New York," Cal said calmly, "but—fine, how about six months, I'll take a six months vacation with you in New York—or—as I said, I'll live with you in New but I'd have to take every now and then to travel back to Philadelphia, to the mill, it wouldn't be often though, just every now and then."

Rose looked up at him with anger and coldness.

"I don't WANT that, Cal." Rose said coldly. "I want you to FORGET the mill completely—for—for one YEAR and spend the year with me—in New York."

Cal's eyes widened with shock.

"ONE YEAR?" Cal said shockingly. "Rose, that's—that—I—I couldn't do that, all the work would be left on whomever I hire PLUS my workers at the mill and that would be such a hardship on them—not that I particularly care about them—but if they have hardships while on the job, it will bring heavy struggles on me and my father's mill and what would my father think about me taking off for a whole year and bringing struggles and problems to the mill because of my year's vacation? I can't do that for a whole year."

Rose looked at Cal with sadness and disgust, she shrugged carelessly.

"Fine Cal, see this is just what I meant." Rose said in a cold, low tone. "You care more about that mill than about my happiness and about me. I—I don't see how we can be like this, I—I just don't."

Cal stared at her with a brief, angry frown and then briefly closed his eyes and sighed. Damn it, he hated when she did this, he hated when she made him feel guilty, but she was, and it only started the previous morning, when he told her he'd do anything not to lose her. And he would do anything not to lose her—even if it involved causing havoc and problems at the very mill that he and his father cherished. Cal looked at her with an almost sad look.

"Alright, a year it is, Rose." Cal said in a low tone. "I'll take a year off to be with you in New York, alright? Happy? What's a year off to be with the woman I love, so that I won't lose her?"

Rose gasped and smiled happily.

"Oh thank you Cal! This is going to be so fascinating!" Rose said as she got up quickly and ran over to him and hugged him tightly.

Cal smiled briefly and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm glad you're happy, sweet pea." Cal said with a smile. "That's all I want, I love you."

Rose smiled warmly at him.

"I love you too Cal, honestly." Rose said warmly.

"Oh come on, we're going to be late, for boarding back on Titanic." Rose said as she got up and dashed away from the table.

Cal stared down at the table with an overwhelmed look. How could he tell his father that he'd be taking a year away from the mill? His father would be furious with him, more so what would he do for a whole year in New York, while Rose was off pursuing her dream? This year off was something Cal didn't want to do, he wanted to do what HE loved, for the time being—working at the mill, why couldn't he? Because if he did, he'd lose Rose. Rose was that important to him, that he'd do anything—ANYTHING not to lose her, including sacrificing his own happiness, which was what he was doing and it was killing him inside – slowly.


	6. The Argument

As Cal and Rose walked back to Cal's stateroom, Rose grabbed Cal and kissed him briefly but passionately on the lips. He smirked.

"Does that mean, we're getting closer to sleep—" Cal had began to say before Rose interrupted.

"No," Rose interrupted with a smirk, "it was just my way of saying thank you and I love you and—let's go down to the third class for drinks."

Cal sighed and backed away from her with his smile fading.

"Well I was actually thinking we could stay up here." Cal said. "Maybe just let me hold you in my arms and we share quiet together time with each other."

Rose looked at him with irritation.

"I'm not sleeping with you, Cal." Rose snapped.

Cal looked down and briefly laughed.

"I know, I'm not asking you to," Cal replied. "I just thought, we'd stay in here and talk and get to know each other. I mean, we basically came together three months ago, via an arranged meeting. We don't really know everything about each other like we should, so I was thinking we could stay in here, order champagne and we get to know each other better."

Rose looked down at the floor with disgust, getting to know Cal was the last thing she wanted to do. Everything about Cal, she found to be boring.

"Cal, I don't want to do that—not now." Rose said seriously. "I want to go down to third class and have some fun, besides it could help you with being nicer to those in third class."

Cal frowned.

"Yes, but Rose, didn't we just come from there last night?" Cal asked. "Every night we have to go down there? We can't spend any time together—just us?"

Rose frowned angrily.

"That's all you want, isn't IT." Rose snapped. "To just have me all to yourself, so you can use and abuse me."

Cal frowned with confusion.

"Rose, what—come on, you know that is absolutely untrue." Cal said strongly, feeling himself get upset by the second. "I just want to spend some TIME with my girlfriend, just you and I, how is that wrong?"

"Because Cal, I never get to have fun—especially when I'm with you, and I am tired of it. I want to live a life of excitement, of FUN." Rose snapped.

Cal frowned even deeper with anger.

"Oh and I'M not fun!" Cal yelled angrily. "Rose I've been bending over backwards since yesterday morning, trying to please you and it seems you STILL aren't satisfied! All I'm asking for is just this ONCE, we do something I want—let us spend time together—alone—without sex, why is that so wrong! You'd think you'd go for it, since I said WITHOUT SEX!"

Rose looked at him with disgust and anger.

"Fine Cal, if after spending months of doing what YOU want to do, we can't do what I want, then maybe I'll just do what I want—ALONE!" Rose yelled before walking to the door of the room.

Cal sighed loudly and frowned as he briefly closed his eyes.

"Rose—Rose, wait." Cal said as she stormed out the room, slamming the door behind her. "Rose! Rose!"

Cal sighed again and frowned deeper as he sat on the sofa in the room. This was what he would consider a big argument that he had, had with Rose, an argument of which Cal was afraid would drive Rose straight to Jack.


	7. The Meeting That Changes Everything

As Rose walked the deck of Titanic, she was furious, angry with Cal, how dare he try to make her do what HE wanted, after she spent months doing what she wanted. She didn't WANT to get to know Cal, all that she did know of him, she didn't love, truth be told, she wasn't even sure if she even loved Cal, herself, no matter what she said to him.

As she walked further around the deck, not looking where she was going, she accidentally bumped into the somewhat tall, slender, blond haired young man whom she and Cal had saw down in third class, the previous night—Jack Dawson. Rose looked up at him and he looked up at her and immediately a spark was made between them, they just stared at each other, lost in the seconds of a 'spark-ignited chemistry bliss'….This was the beginning of troubles, for Rose, for Jack Dawson and for Caledon Hockley…


	8. Jack & Rose

Rose looked up at Jack and smiled briefly.

"Oh I'm sorry for bumping into you," Rose said modestly. "Its my clumsiness."

Jack scoffed and smiled.

"Sure, its fine, you're the girl from the party the other night—Rose right?" Jack asked.

Rose's face brightened and she smiled.

"Why, why yes, how did you know?" Rose asked.

"Um, that guy I was taking shots with—Spicer something told me." Jack said with a shrug and a smile.

Rose looked down and laughed coyly.

"Mr. Lovejoy, he's my fiancée's valet." Rose said with a laugh. "Did you win against him?"

Jack looked away and briefly laughed and shook his head.

"No, turns out the guy can hold up to ten to fifteen drinks in his system." Jack said with a laugh, that was also shared by Rose.

Jack's smiles slightly faded.

"So, your fiancée, huh?" Jack asked, with a little bit of disappointment in his voice.

Rose looked at him with a frustrated expression and shook her head and frowned.

"Oh, its only fiancée by title, not by actions." Rose said in a low tone. "Cal is very—tiring."

"Cal? His name is Cal?" Jack asked.

Rose nodded.

"Caledon Hockley, he's one of the richest men on the ship." Rose said with a frown.

Jack laughed and looked at her with surprise.

"Oh hey, is he that guy who was dancing and twirling you all around and all that?" Jack asked.

Rose briefly closed her eyes and her face briefly held a look of disgust.

"Yes—that's him." Rose said, almost with despair in her voice.

Jack scoffed and smiled briefly.

"God, you sound like you're miserable with him." Jack said.

Rose looked up at Jack with slightly ashamed eyes and nodded.

"Sometimes I am." Rose said in a low tone.

She walked over to her and wrapped her arm around his.

"Come on, I'll tell you about it." Rose said as she led Jack away, down the deck.

* * *

Cal sat on the deck of his stateroom, trying to think of just the right thing to do to make up to Rose for the argument they had earlier that morning, he knew he had to think of something truly great for her, or else, she'd walk back in his stateroom, tell him she never wanted to see him again and walk straight out of his life. Cal looked up at the ocean with an eyebrow raised. He had an idea, a great idea.

* * *

It had been an hour and a half and Jack had been through almost every aspect of Rose's life, while walking with her around the deck of the ship.

"And so, that's why I find him so miserable." Rose said as she and Jack took a seat on two, big, white chairs on the deck.

Rose sighed and frowned as she shook her head.

"He claims he's trying to change now, but—but I don't see it." Rose said. "He never wants to do what I want, I spent months making him happy and now that I want to make myself happy, he's displeased with it."

Jack shook his head and frowned briefly.

"Well, he sounds like a complete jackass." Jack said. "A man should never hit you—ever, or try to control you or—ugh, he just sounds awful Rose. And you're right, he could be lying about trying to change."

Rose looked at Jack and wondered whether she should tell him about Cal's dream, about how Cal dreamed of her going to be with Jack, but she decided against telling Jack. She figured Jack would think it sounded just as crazy as she thought it sounded when she heard it from Cal. Rose looked down and sighed.

"Truth is, I—I'm not sure if I even love him anymore." Rose said lightly. "I—I just can't even bear to be around him anymore. He's just—he's not trying hard enough to please me."

Jack stared at her with warmth.

"Well with how beautiful you are, you deserved to be pleased, Rose." Jack said almost lovingly. "This Cal's a lucky man."

Rose smiled and blushed heavily, while looking at Jack. She gently touched his hand.

"Thank you Jack." Rose said warmly.

For that moment, they shared brief eye contact, and Rose found instant attraction to Jack, an attraction that was strong and that was hard to deny, an attraction that she didn't feel with Cal.


	9. A Little Romance & A Lot of Attraction

Within an hour, Cal had his entire stateroom filled with rose petals and candles lit everywhere. He had decided to spend the evening with Rose, when she returned to the room, in romantic bliss. He had even dressed in his best suit and had asked the chef of Titanic to prepare a special dish of Rose's favorite meal –beef stroganoff. As Cal was placing a single rose on the table, Lovejoy walked in the room and looked all around with surprise and a nod.

"The room looks—romantic, Mr. Hockley, I think she'll love it." Lovejoy said with a brief smile.

Cal looked up at Lovejoy with a full smile and laughed.

"Really? I hope so," Cal said as he sat down in a chair at a table he had sitting in the middle of the floor, with lit candles on it and rose petals all over the table. "I just want to make up for our argument we had earlier. I think I was being maybe, unreasonable by asking her to spend time with me this morning, she needs her space, I have to understand that."

Lovejoy stared at Cal with slight pity.

"Mr. Hockley, are you sure you aren't—being played for a fool here?" Lovejoy asked.

Cal frowned with confusion and shook his head.

"What? Lovejoy, whatever do you mean? No I'm NOT being played for a fool, by who?" Cal asked.

Lovejoy sighed slightly and sat down on the sofa, across from Cal and shrugged.

"Well honestly, Mr. Hockley, I see that you're trying, you're really trying with Ms. Rose now," Lovejoy started, "but it seems as if Ms. Rose never seems to think you're doing or—trying enough. I just wonder if you're being played for a fool by her, if you won't just—get your heart broken and let down by her all together, in the long run."

Cal looked down and scoffed with a laugh.

"Lovejoy, truly I appreciate the concern," Cal said with a brief smile, "but I have a father already." He joked.

Lovejoy slightly raised his hands in the air and shrugged.

"Besides, Rose is not playing me for a fool." Cal said with assurance. "I hurt her Lovejoy, I've been hurting her for months now, ever since I've met her and that—that dream I had made me truly see that, and so I have to work hard—as hard as I can to make things—right. It's the only way Rose and I can have a future together."

Lovejoy nodded with slight hesitance as he stood up from off the sofa.

"Alright, if you say so, Mr. Hockley." Lovejoy said. "You're becoming a good gentleman towards her now, I just hope she sees that."

Cal laughed briefly and shook his head.

"Why thank you, Lovejoy for the compliment." Cal said proudly. "I am a good gentleman now, aren't I?"

Lovejoy laughed as he walked towards the door of the room.

"I'll go give the note to the steward to inform Ms. Rose to be here with you for dinner tonight at six." Lovejoy said.

Cal nodded with a brief smile.

"Thank you Lovejoy." Cal replied.

Lovejoy nodded before walking out the door.

* * *

Rose and Jack had traveled all the way down to third class, with their conversation. In the two hours they had talked, they laughed, shared stories and experiences. The steward that Lovejoy sent to go tell Rose about Cal's romantic dinner, was ignored three times by Rose. Rose figured she'd rather talk and spend time with Jack, rather than spend agonizing hours and a dreadful night with Cal. As Jack and Rose sat at a booth in the bar area of third class, they were talking about different places they loved to go.

"So then by the fourth time I went on the ferris wheel, I was sloppy drunk." Jack said between laughter, that was shared by Rose.

"Oh wow, that sounds like such fun, Jack!" Rose said with an excited smile. "We HAVE to go to an amusement park sometime—I mean, I'd like to go."

Jack nodded with a smile.

"No, yeah we'll go, we'll actually go." Jack said with a smile. 'We go to the amusement park, go horseback riding—"

Rose gasped loudly with a smile.

"Horseback riding!" Rose exclaimed, with laughter from Jack.

"Sure, why not, sit with one leg over the other, like a real cowboy." Jack said with a laugh.

Rose laughed heartily.

"Oh Jack, that sounds so exciting." Rose exclaimed. "We HAVE to do these things together, it be SUCH a joy!"

Jack laughed as he took hold of Rose's hand warmly and smiled.

"It would be, Rose." Jack said warmly.

As Rose sighed and stared lovingly into Jack's eyes, she realized she was falling for him by the minute, hopelessly falling.


	10. Waiting, Disappointment & Heartbreak

It was close to one in the morning as Cal sat at the table in his room, the tall, lit candles on the table, was almost close to being burned to extremely short sizes, the dinner on the table was cold, and Cal had been waiting for Rose to return for five hours, he had checked her room three times, in the midst of the five hours but she wasn't there. He was heartbroken and frustrated. She had stood him up. Wasn't she informed from the stewards? Cal didn't know what had happened with Rose and he figured he wouldn't send Lovejoy to go out searching for her, he didn't want Rose to think he'd gone back into that controlling behavior once more. So all he could do was wait, wait for her return.

* * *

As Rose and Jack laughed their way to Rose's stateroom door, it was apparent they had, had THE best time together. Rose sighed as Jack pushed her up against the door lightly and passionately kissed her with full emotion, and she kissed him back with the same equal emotion, as he pulled away from her, her lips quivered from wanting more.

"I can't believe that in just a matter of hours, I've fallen completely head over heels for you." Rose said with a warm smile.

Jack laughed.

"I know, this is crazy." Jack said with a smile. "But it feels so right, it seem so right."

Rose nodded with a brief smile.

"I know, I want us to be together Jack." Rose said in a low, warm voice. I was happier with you today, more than I've ever been with anyone ever in my life."

Jack scoffed and smiled and gently caressed the side of her face as he kissed her again passionately.

As Cal blew out the candles on the table, he decided he couldn't wait any longer, with a heavy heart, he decided to call it a night and forget waiting up for Rose and retire to bed—and that was when Rose walked in. She stopped in her tracks, surprised to see Cal standing there in the living room, staring at her. She looked like a deer in headlights.

"Oh Cal, you're still up?" Rose asked in a funny type voice.

Cal looked at her with hurt eyes and nodded hesitantly.

"Where were you, Rose?" Cal asked in a low, voice. "I sent a steward to tell you to come to the room, I had flowers, candles, your favorite meal prepared. I was hoping we'd have a romantic evening together—you never showed. I waited for hours."

Rose looked down and briefly smiled, and Cal could smell a light tinge of alcohol from her. Rose frowned briefly and shook her head.

"Oh Cal, I'm sorry." Rose said in an unapologetic tone.

Cal looked at her with suspicion.

"Were you with—_him_?" Cal asked in a low tone.

Rose kept her eyes on Cal, as she went sand sat down on the sofa. She shrugged quickly, as if she had no idea who he was talking about.

"Him who, Cal?" Rose asked.

Cal frowned and rolled his eyes at her as he sat down in the chair at the table.

"Jack Dawson, were you with him?" Cal asked almost coldly.

Rose looked down and briefly closed her eyes and sighed. She couldn't lie to him, not when the answer was written clearly all over her face. Cal nodded and looked away with a slightly disappointed expression.

"So you were with him," Cal stated in a sad tone. "Its beginning, after while you'll be leaving me for him, won't you?"

Rose got up quickly and sucked her teeth at him angrily.

"Oh Cal, you're being controlling and paranoid again—as usual." Rose snapped as she walked past him.

Cal frowned angrily at her and lightly grabbed her arm.

"Really? REALLY, Rose?" Cal snapped almost loudly. "Rose, I swear sometimes you act as if you hate being AROUND me! Look, maybe this is your way of getting revenge on me for all that I've done to you and I—I KNOW I've hurt you, I—KNOW! Again, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm SORRY! Good GOD, how many times do I have to keep saying that! I—I'm trying to change, I'm trying to be better and you STILL are cold to me! What do I have to do! I have done what YOU wanted to do, Rose, but why can't we do what I want to do sometimes!"

Rose sighed and frowned with disgust.

"Because everything you want to do is absolutely dreadful, Cal." Rose replied coldly. "I abhor spending time—"

Cal scoffed and shook his head and looked at her with disbelief.

"No say it Rose, GO ON!" Cal snapped. "You absolutely abhor spending time with me! Don't you!"

Cal looked down and shook his head again.

"Sometimes, I wonder if you even want to be with me anymore." Cal said in a low voice.

Rose looked away from Cal with an eyebrow raised, that was something she couldn't deny. He looked up at her with surprised eyes. He knew that was it, he knew it because she kept silent.

"My God, that's it isn't it?" Cal said in a low tone. "You—you don't want to be with me anymore—in any way."

Rose sighed and briefly closed her eyes with a brief, slight frown.

"Cal, look, I'm sorry but—"

"NO," Cal snapped as he stood up and looked at her with hurt. "You don't want to be with me anymore?"

Rose looked down again and sighed with a frown. Tears clouded Cal's eyes and he looked away from her with extreme hurt.

"I'm going to bed, goodnight Rose." Cal said as he walked away.

"Cal wait," Rose said as she grabbed his arm, but he yanked his arm away quickly.

"GOODNIGHT Rose." Cal said in a low, slightly tearful voice.

Cal sat down on the edge of his bed in his room as tears streamed, he felt angry, enraged and wanted nothing more than to go back out there and beat her from one end of the room to the next, but he wouldn't. He was more hurt than enraged, to be honest. He replayed the words in his mind repeatedly.

"_She doesn't want to be with you, she doesn't want to be with you, she doesn't want to be with you." Cal thought. _

As the words replayed in his mind, he immediately broke into silent but severe tears, as he lied on his side, on the bed. He hadn't cried that hard since he was nine, when he was with his mother and father, but Rose had hurt him, hurt him far worst than he had ever hurt her.


	11. A Promise

A/N: Thanks SO much for all the reviews, everyone! I appreciate them!

* * *

Cal awakened the next morning and was sitting on the deck of his cabin, food and drinks prepared for him and Rose that morning. He wasn't able to get a lick of sleep during the night, all he could think about what the argument he and Rose had, how Rose told him that she didn't want him anymore. He just kept replaying it over and over in his mind, as he sat at the table and as he did, tears filled his eyes. His thoughts were quickly squashed as Rose walked in and sat at the table across from him. He looked away from her and down at the table, with seriousness. Rose looked up at him briefly, with unpleasant eyes.

"Good morning, Cal." Rose said in a low tone.

Cal nodded once and blinked heavily at her.

"Morning, Rose." Cal said in a low tone.

She looked up at him again and saw his eyes were red and puffy, she knew what that meant. He had been crying, probably last night after their argument, still, Cal crying was a surprise to her. It made her resent him even more.

"I'm sorry about last night, Cal." Rose lied.

Cal shook his head, still with his serious expression.

"Don't be," Cal said in a low voice, still. "You don't want to be with me, so when the ship docks, we'll part separate ways."

The words came out his mouth as his voice cracked with tears. Saying those words made his lungs feel as if it were being deprived of air. Rose was symbolically his air that he needed for his lungs and without her, he couldn't breathe. Rose looked at him with a hint of sympathy, however, it was more of pity that she felt for Cal, rather than sympathy.

"I didn't mean that, Cal, I didn't." Rose lied. "I want to be with you."

Cal looked up at her with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry, Rose." Cal said in almost a whisper. "I'm sorry I hurt you, I know I said it before, but—but I'm saying it again, I'm SO sorry, but—but I love you. I do. I just—I just want US to have a chance, ONE more chance. I just want you to see me, how you did when we first met, when you first fell in love with me. I—I mean, am I that hideous or—monstrous of a man that you can't even do that anymore?"

Cal looked down as tears clouded his eyes, he tried blinking them away, so that Rose wouldn't see them forming in his eyes, but they streamed down his face anyway. Rose stared at him with sympathy, this time she DID feel sympathy for him. However, that sympathy didn't hit her heart strong enough, because she still didn't care if he was sorry or not, she hated Cal and nothing would change that. However, she wasn't ready to say no to him yet, because she didn't care what Cal said, she knew that man still had his temper and if she said no to him now, she just KNEW he'd explode with rage, so she lied. She reached across the table and touched his hand warmly.

"I promise I will, Cal," Rose lied with contrived warmth in her voice, "just give me time and I will."

Cal looked up at her and quickly wiped more streaming tears away and nodded quickly.

"I can do that, Rose, I can." Cal replied. "I'll give you time, if you just—if you just don't give up on me, I promise I'll give you time."

Rose smiled and got up and walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Great dear." Rose said. "Now, I'm off, I'm going to um—to—meet mother down by the deck, alright? I'll see you later."

Cal looked up at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Wait, Rose, this is another day that we can't spend the day together?" Cal asked. "I mean, I made breakfast here for us and then I thought maybe we could—"

"Oh later, Cal, I promise." Rose said almost quickly. "I promised mother I'd be with her this morning, we'll talk later—or tonight or whenever."

"Yes, but Rose I—"

Before Cal could finish his sentence, Rose had already dashed off the deck and out of Cal's room. Cal looked down briefly and frowned. This was making him angry—enraged. He could feel his temper boiling, but he couldn't, he wouldn't strike out, lash out at Rose—no. He promised he'd give her time, no matter how much she was hurting him and his heart, his feelings, his emotions...


	12. Lies, Deceit & Trouble With Titanic

Cal was sitting on the deck of his cabin, alone. Ruth, for what Cal knew was with Rose, Lovejoy was—in his own cabin, for what Cal knew and Ismay and Andrews were busy—elsewhere, so Cal was alone, alone with his thoughts, and lonely. It was almost five at night and Rose had been gone all day long, Cal hasn't seen her since early that morning, he missed her, he wanted to spend time with her, talk with her, laugh with her, but it seemed, since the day he told her about his dream, he hardly ever saw her anymore and then when he did, they were always doing what SHE wanted to do. Cal was becoming frustrated and very unhappy. It was almost as if he and Rose had switched roles and that now he was the unhappy one—and in a few seconds, he was about to get some very unhappy news. Lovejoy stormed into Cal's room and onto the deck, looking frantically at Cal.

"Sir, do you KNOW where Ms. Rose is?" Lovejoy asked, in a frantic tone.

Cal looked up at Lovejoy with an eyebrow raised.

"With Ruth, why, Lovejoy?" Cal asked.

Lovejoy scoffed and rolled his eyes with an angry expression.

"She is NOT with Ms. Ruth, Mr. Hockley!" Lovejoy said in a louder, angry expression. "I've been following her and Mr. Jack Dawson for hours."

Cal looked at Lovejoy with an angry expression.

"WHAT?" Cal asked as he quickly stood up in his chair.

Lovejoy nodded seriously.

"Yes, Mr. Hockley," Lovejoy continued, "they were dancing, drinking and laughing together in third class and then they ran off to some third class room, went in and—they didn't come out until TWO hours later, and so you KNOW what that means."

Cal looked at Lovejoy with complete hurt. He looked down and frowned deeply. Of course he knew what that meant. Someone doesn't spend two hours in a room with a man unless they were in the room having sex with each other.

"When they came out the room, they looked—different in appearance, so-" Cal cut Lovejoy off and sighed with a shake of his head.

"Stop, I know the rest." Cal said with a voice that was cracking with tears.

"Something else, Mr. Hockley." Lovejoy said. "It appears we've hit something—the ship—I overheard Mr. Andrews and the captain talking—it was an iceberg, I heard something about flooding."

Cal looked at Lovejoy with shocked and hurt eyes. He closed his eyes tight, briefly. Everything was falling down horribly, all around him and worst of Rose had lied to him that morning. She wasn't going to give him another chance. She was cheating on him with Jack and she didn't want to be with Cal, no matter what he said or how much he changed. Everything about his dream was coming true, Rose cheating on him with Jack, the ship hitting an iceberg, it was all horrifically coming true-especially the part about Rose cheating on him with Jack. She was actually going to LEAVE him for Jack, just like the dream prophesied. This enraged Cal, but most of all, it hurt him DEEPLY, and that hurt would surely bring out the OLD Cal, the controlling, abusive, VIOLENT Caledon Hockley….


	13. Breaking My Heart I

A/N: Thanks so, SO much for the reviews…yeah I'm starting to feel sorry for Cal too. He's trying and trying and Rose is being—well a bitch in this story…aww, poor Cal, lol. Anyway on with the story.

AND-No I don't own Titanic, nor the characters (I wish I owned Mr. Andrews, Lovejoy and Ismay and Cal though, lol)

* * *

Cal had been pacing back and forth in his room, while Lovejoy went and brought both Jack and Rose to him. He had been equally hurt that not only had Rose been cheating on him but she also stole the diamond out of his safe and did God knows what with it. Cal plopped down on the sofa and sighed loudly and frowned angrily. He couldn't believe this, he couldn't believe he was being cheated on by Rose. Tears clouded his eyes and before long, he found himself breaking into severe tears, they were tears that were days overdue. He found that once he started, it was almost impossible for him to stop. Cal was hurt, he didn't want to go back to the OLD Cal he once was, truth was, was that Cal was beginning to like the 'new' version of himself, the version who was slowly beginning to like—third class people, the version who was much nicer to others, including women, the version who was much more looser with control. He was beginning to love it all—and then Rose took all of that away by cheating on him and forcing him to go back to the same, exact monster he used to be. As Cal continued to cry, Lovejoy and Rose and Jack and other officer walked into Cal's room and Cal stood up quickly and quickly wiped the tears away. Rose looked at Cal with fear, she knew she had done wrong and in her mind, she was sure he'd go into a fiery rage over it. Cal looked her up and down with hurt eyes, and she could tell he had been badly crying, in _his_ eyes, she could always tell.

"Cal, something horrible has happened." Rose said seriously.

Cal looked at her, trying to look strong, but coming off looking hurt and emotionally weak.

"Yes, it HAS." Cal said coldly, with a slightly cracked voice.

He walked over to her closely and she looked down with guilt, although she didn't feel guilty at all—for nothing she had done.

"Why did you DO this to me, Rose?" Cal said with a cracking with tears voice. "I—I said I was sorry, I—I was trying to change, why did you do this—why did you lie to me."

Rose looked up at him and saw his eyes were clouded with tears. His face was lined with a frown of hurt.

"Cal, I—"

"DON'T!" Cal yelled loudly, so loud, it made Rose jump in fear.

"I ASKED you—I TOLD you that if you didn't want me anymore, we'd part ways when the ship docked!" Cal yelled with a slightly tearful voice.

"Oh please Cal!" Rose yelled. "You knew if I had told you I wanted to leave, you'd have beat me all across the room!"

Cal looked at her, shocked and shook his head.

"Beat you across the room!" Cal yelled angrily. "Rose, I SAID I was changing! I would NOT have hit you like I did before! I just wanted-I just wanted you and I to—to—"

Cal stopped and looked to the side, as he bit his lower lip, tears filling his eyes.

"I just wanted us to be together," Cal said tearfully. "I LOVE you, Rose."

Rose stared at Cal with hidden disgust as tears streamed from his eyes. She couldn't stand looking at him, so maybe she wasn't all THAT afraid of him, after hearing he wouldn't have hit her, still, Rose just couldn't stand him. She just couldn't. She was just a woman who wasn't satisfied with Cal whatsoever, truth was, she was becoming just as evil as he was—hating him for no real reason at all, since he had begun his "change".

"I found THIS, in his pocket, Mr. Hockley." Lovejoy said, as he walked over to Cal and handed him the diamond he had given to Rose.

Cal looked at the diamond and at Jack and then at Rose with confusion. He snatched it from Lovejoy. Lovejoy knew he had planted the diamond in Jack's coat, without Cal knowing of it. Lovejoy knew it was wrong but he felt so bad for Cal, that he felt Jack Dawson deserved to be accused of theft.

"You were going to GIVE this to him?" Cal asked in an almost tearful voice. "After I GAVE it to you?"

Rose sighed and briefly closed his eyes.

"Its not like it would have set you back any, anyway, Cal." Rose said coldly. "You're rich, remember?"

Cal looked down and frowned with deep hurt. Her actions were cutting him like a deep sword.

"You love me, Rose, I know it." Cal said in a low, tearful voice. "You're—you're just angry with me."

Cal looked up at Rose and rolled his eyes angrily at her.

"Everyone get out, Rose and I have to talk now!" Cal yelled angrily.

Cal looked at Lovejoy and gave Lovejoy an eye signal, and with that, Lovejoy KNEW what to do with Jack as all of them, except Cal and Rose left the room.

"Jack! Jack wait, don't leave!" Rose said with worry as she started to make her way over to him.

"I'll be fine, I'll meet you later on the deck like we said alright?" Jack said as he was being forcefully ushered out the room by Lovejoy, who slammed the door to the room shut behind them as they all left out.

Rose continued to stare at the door with worry. Cal stared at Rose with a hurt and an angry expression. Rose looked at Cal with anger. She loathed him at this point, it seemed with each passing minute, she was beginning to loathe him, why she really had no idea.

"Rose I—I—"

"Cal, stop it," Rose said coldly. "I know what you're about to ask me and trust me you don't want the answer to it."

Cal contrived a brief, bitter laugh and smile.

"Oh, you KNOW what I'm about to ask you, well by ALL means, Rose, tell me what I'm ABOUT to ask you!"

"What do I think of you and you don't want to know, Cal." Rose said coldly.

Cal scoffed and rolled his eyes at her.

"What DO you think of me, Rose?" Cal asked in a low tone. "It must not be much, because obviously you have feelings for Jack. So—"

"I HATE you, Cal!" Rose yelled coldly and angrily. "You make me sick! I ABHOR you! There you, happy I said it!"

Cal stared at her with hurt and shocked eyes. He couldn't believe she said that to him.

"What?" Cal said in a low, shocked tone.

"After ALL these months together, yes, I ACTUALLY hate you, Cal." Rose said coldly. "You make me sick, the way you laugh, the way you smile, your touch, your—everything and to be around you for even one MOMENT sickens me! I've been trying to—NOT feel that way and try to—love you but I don't!"

Cal stared at her as tears clouded his eyes. He stared at her with hurt and then scoffed and looked down and broke into light tears. Rose stared at him with satisfaction, she almost felt like smiling. Cal turned his back on her and continued to cry more. Her words cut him deep, deeper than a machete. As one of the ship's officers burst into the room, Cal quickly tried to stop himself from crying, but was having a hard time doing so.

"You two, I need you to put your lifeboats on and get out on deck." The officer said as he quickly dashed into Cal's bedroom. "The ship is having an emergency, so we need you to act quickly."

"I'm going to find Jack, leave me alone, this relationship is over." Rose said coldly, as she turned to walk towards the door.

Quickly, Cal walked after her.

"Rose, no!" Cal yelled with his lightly tearful voice, as he grabbed her arm roughly but not violently.

Rose tried to struggle to get away but he held her arm firm.

"No, get off me, Cal!" Rose yelled, while struggling to get free. "Let me go!"

"I said NO!" Cal yelled angrily while holding her arm. "No, Rose, wait! Please I—"

"NO damn it, I said NO!" Rose yelled as she pushed him with all her might, off her and almost down to the floor. "Get AWAY from me you worthless SON OF A BITCH!"

Cal looked at her with angry, and confused, tearful eyes.

"Damn it Rose!" Cal yelled through a lightly tearful voice. "Please don't do this—"

"No! Its over Cal! I DON'T want you! I—I never have! I only was staying for your money, but you're not even good enough for me to stay for THAT!" Rose yelled. "Get AWAY from me and STAY away! I should have BEEN let you ago for Jack! You're useless!"

Rose quickly ran out the room and slammed the door behind her as Cal ran over to the door and ran out into the hallway.

"Rose! Rose no!" Cal yelled as Rose continued running away down the hall. "Rose! ROSE! Rose, come bac—"

Cal stopped and quickly walked back into his room and slammed the door behind him. He leaned up against the door and as he hesitantly sat down on the floor, with his back up to the door. He stared at the floor with deep rooted, extreme hurt and then he broke into loud, severe tears. He had done it—he had lost Rose and this time it wasn't even _his_ fault, but for some cruel reason, his dream had come true, and he had lost her, and because he had lost her, Cal felt his life was over….little did he know how karma would soon work on his behalf—in more ways than one…


	14. Breaking My Heart II

A/N: Thanks to everyone for all the reviews, I hope you continue to read and review!

And no I don't own Titanic or its awesome film characters, LOL.

* * *

"_Is the way it's really going down? Is this how we say goodbye? Shoulda known better when you came around. That you were gonna make me cry. It's breaking my heart to watch you run around  
Cause I know that you're living a lie. But that's ok, baby, cause in time you will find_

_What goes around, goes around, goes around, comes all the way back around. What goes around, goes around, goes around, comes all the way back around. What goes around, goes around, goes around, comes all the way back around. What goes around, goes around, goes around, comes all the way back around."_

_~~ "What Goes Around, Comes Around" ~ Justin Timberlake_

* * *

Cal was packing things up in his room, getting ready to go up on deck. He had cried until he couldn't cry anymore over and about Rose. Lovejoy walked in and walked over to Cal, Cal didn't have to look back and see who walked in the room, he knew who it was and he knew it wasn't Rose. Lovejoy looked at Cal with sympathy.

"Mr. Hockley, its done, Jack is locked up down at the bottom of the ship. That should serve him right. Rose can't get to him, I have the key."

Cal nodded with a serious, depressed look, without looking at him.

"Mr. Hockley—Cal," Lovejoy said in a low voice, "are you alright?"

Cal sighed and stopped what he was doing, briefly closing his eyes.

"I will be." Cal said in a low voice. "I may not, I don't know."

Lovejoy walked closer to him and sat in a chair in front of him and sighed.

"Don't you DARE say I told you so, either, Lovejoy." Cal said in a low voice.

Lovejoy sighed and shook his head.

"I won't, I'm just sorry." Lovejoy said. "I mean you tried this time."

"I DID." Cal said strongly with emotion. "I—I did Lovejoy, I—I swear, I really did try this time—I tried to do everything right and—and it still wasn't enough for her. I—I don't understand."

Cal looked at Lovejoy with a confused frown.

"Why? Why Lovejoy?" Cal asked in a low voice. "Why didn't she want me? Even though I was everything she said she wanted in a—a mate? When I did everything she wanted?"

Lovejoy looked down and raised an eyebrow. He decided to talk to Cal, not as his valet, but as a friend. He looked up at Cal and shrugged.

"Cal, you want me to be honest?" Lovejoy asked.

Cal nodded once in silence.

Lovejoy nodded.

"Alright—Rose was a selfish woman, plain and simple." Lovejoy said flatly. "Some women aren't satisfied, no matter what you do for them. Yes you did everything she wanted, you loved her, you changed for her, did everything for her, even putting your own wants and needs on the back burner for her and she was simply—never satisfied, and with you she would never have been satisfied, and that's the truth Cal. She didn't deserve you—not the "you" that you had changed into—for her anyway."

Cal sighed and sat in a chair next to him and looked down and shook his head with a frown.

"Maybe its just what I deserve for how I treated her from before." Cal said in a low, sad voice.

"No its NOT what you deserve." Lovejoy said strongly. "You were CHANGING, Cal. Its not like she left you when you were the still the same, ole', Cal. You were becoming a better—man, a better mate and she still didn't care, she just wasn't satisfied."

Cal sighed and nodded and wiped a single tear away.

"Well, I'm done with her, now." Cal said in an almost a weak tone. "If she doesn't want—me, fine, unlike in my dream, I'm not going to run after her. No matter how heartbroken I am."

Cal looked at Lovejoy with a frown.

"You know I saw myself in the dream, running after her and that Dawson boy—I actually saw myself at one point, chasing after them while firing your GUN at them! I was actually trying to KILL them—or Jack Dawson anyway, not Rose." Cal said with a brief scoff and smile.

Lovejoy looked at Cal with surprise.

"Really? Now THAT'S extreme." Lovejoy said with a brief laugh.

"I know," Cal said, "I was actually contemplating doing that, an hour ago. Getting my gun and finding them both and shooting Jack Dawson DEAD, that way Rose wouldn't have ANYONE to cheat around with; But then I thought, if I did that, I might really have Rose hated me and she'd never come back then."

Lovejoy looked at Cal with a slightly confused look, a look Cal took notice of.

"She might come back, Lovejoy." Cal said, with slight hope in his voice. "She might come to her senses."

Lovejoy scoffed and shook his head. Lovejoy knew that couldn't have been further from the truth.

"Anyway, besides, in the dream, I was in my best suit, in thigh high freezing water, I'd never get my clothes all soaked for Rose—the—the cheating whore that SHE is—and her third class gutter rat lover," Cal said in his normal, uppity voice, "however, in the dream, I had reason to chase them, they had the diamond—MY diamond with them, so of course for that diamond, I'd run through this whole ship after them, to retrieve that."

Lovejoy laughed.

"However, thankfully, unlike the dream, I HAVE the diamond." Cal added with a laugh from Lovejoy.

"Now that's the Caledon Hockley, I know." Lovejoy said with a brief smile.

Cal scoffed and briefly smiled.

"I'm still hurt, Lovejoy." Cal said seriously. "I loved that woman, I mean really. She was my second lover and the one I really loved, so she was really like my first—it—it doesn't matter now though."

Lovejoy looked at him as he (Cal) looked down with a sad expression.

"You two slept together? When—may I ask?" Lovejoy asked.

Cal shrugged carelessly.

"The night before we boarded Titanic." Cal said in a low, voice. "It was only because we were drunk that night, because any other time, she always refused—now I know why. It was because she hated even the mere feel of me on her."

Cal shook his head and frowned briefly.

"Anyway," Cal said in a slightly hurt tone, "I'm going up on deck and getting in a lifeboat and getting off this ship. I heard its sinking in a few hours."

Lovejoy sighed and nodded as he stood up.

"Yes me too," Lovejoy said with a brief sigh.

"Well shall we go up on deck then? Get the hell off of Titanic—the SINKABLE ship, now?" Cal said with a contrived laugh, that he was using to try to mask his pain and hurt over losing Rose.

Lovejoy laughed and patted Cal on the back briefly, as Cal picked up his rolling suitcase and began to walk to the door of the room with Lovejoy.

As Cal and Lovejoy were getting ready to go up on deck, Cal had no idea how the phrase "what goes around, comes around" would soon work in his defense….Things were about to go from good to bad to worst, but not for him, for someone else….


	15. Finding Jack & Then the Separation

A/N: Thanks to ALL the reviews! I appreciate them and I hope you keep reviewing!

* * *

It took Rose almost an hour but she finally found out where Jack was, she found out Lovejoy had locked him down in the lower part of the ship and with the help of Thomas Andrews, she found out exactly how to get to Jack. As she maneuvered her way through the bitter, cold, icy waters of the Titanic, she could feel the bones under her skin becoming chilled. That waster was colder than she had expected and as she drifted herself into the room where Jack was handcuffed to a pole, she sighed with relief that she had finally found him.

"Rose!" Jack called out loudly with relief.

"Jack!" Rose yelled out as she swam over to him.

"They locked me up down here, Rose!" Jack said. "How'd you find me?"

Rose looked at Jack lovingly.

"I asked everyone if they knew where you were." Rose said lovingly. "I wasn't leaving this ship without you."

Jack stared at her with loving eyes. He had fallen in love with her earlier during the day, but at that moment, he was beginning to fall even deeper in love with her.

"Ok, Rose, we have to work on getting me out of these cuffs and out of this room, so we can get on deck." Jack said frantically.

Rose looked all around as if looking for something to get the handcuffs off with.

"Do you think there would be a key around here somewhere?" Rose asked as she continued to look left and right.

Jack shook his head quickly.

"No, that Lovejoy guy told me, he had the one and only key and that I'd die down here before anyone came and saved me." Jack said with disgust in his voice. "That guy is an asshole."

Rose looked at Jack briefly before grabbing an ax that was behind a glass windowed cabinet. Rose knew Lovejoy wasn't the problem, it was Cal. For the last couple of days, Rose had been finding Lovejoy quite comical and likeable. Rose swam over to Jack with the ax in her hand.

"Ok Jack, I'm going to have to cut the handcuffs in half." Rose said as she quickly began to raise the ax to lower it down on his hands.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa Rose!" Jack said frantically. "You know how to use that?"

Rose looked at him with nervousness and nodded hesitantly.

"I—I Know a little," Rose said. "Just slice down the middle, between your hands, and try not to hit your hands, fingers or wrists."

Jack stared at her with nervousness. She didn't exactly look like the type of girl who knew how to weld an ax and such, so he was worried whether he'd be able to keep his wrists, fingers and or hands, once she lowered that ax.

"You have to trust me, Jack." Rose said lovingly. "I love you, Jack, trust me, alright?"

Jack stared at her for a few minutes more and then nodded. Rose nodded and briefly smiled. She raised the ax and took in a deep breath, as Jack closed his eyes shut tight and frowned. Mentally, he was praying that she wouldn't miss, that it would be a perfect hit. Quickly, Rose lowered the ax down and split the handcuffs in half, right down the middle—without hitting Jack's wrists, fingers or hands. Quickly, Jack opened his eyes and looked down at his hands and wrists and fingers with a shocked smile. Rose laughed happily.

"I didn't miss!" Rose said happily.

Jack looked up at her with a smile and then laughed happily. He quickly hugged her tightly and she hugged him back.

"Oh great! You did terrific, Rose!" Jack said through happy laughter.

"I did!" Rose asked happily between laughter. "I did, didn't I!"

Jack released Rose from his hug and grabbed her hand and led her out the room.

"Come on, Rose, we have to find a boat to get on and get off this ship fast." Jack said frantically, as he quickly led her out of the room.

Rose nodded and held his hand firmer. As he was leading her out the room, thoughts began to come to his mind, such as what really _**had **_Cal done to make Rose hate him so much? Every time he would ask her about how Cal was and what would make her want to leave him, she would never answer him, or she would give an indirect answer, or she would skip the subject. It was starting to make Jack wonder whether Rose was the one who was the villain of her and Cal's relationship and Cal was the victim. However, Jack was in love with Rose now, so he had to believe her, he wanted to believe what Rose was saying about Cal being abusive and controlling, he wanted to believe her because he was in love with her—but there was always that—doubt. However, Jack remembered when he ran into Cal, on the deck, on the morning after he saw Cal and Rose at the party in third class:

~ Flashback ~

"_Oh, I'm sorry." Jack said, as he bumped into Cal, on the deck of Titanic._

_Cal scoffed and laughed briefly. _

"_Its fine," Cal said as his smile quickly faded, as he realized who Jack really was—the Jack Dawson from his dream, or nightmare, so to speak. _

"_Um, Cal is it?" Jack said with an eyebrow raised and a brief smirk. "That—Lovejoy guy told me." _

_Cal looked down and laughed. _

"_Yes, yes it is." Cal said with a smirk. "So, you're in third class, how do you um—like it?" _

_Cal was trying to strike up a conversation with Jack, in an effort of trying to be more 'nicer' to those who were of a lesser caliber than him, for Rose's sake. _

_Jack nodded with a smile. _

"_I am, its nice, hardly any rats. I'm guessing you're in first class." Jack joked with a smile. "Must be nice, pretty—chic." _

_Cal laughed and shook his head. _

"_Well, yes it is." Cal said. _

"_I caught your moves on the dance floor last night, down in third class." Jack said, smiling. "I'm surprised, for a first class gentleman, you can sure cut a rug." _

_Cal looked at Jack with surprise and smiled proudly. _

"_Really? I wasn't too—bad out there?" Cal asked. _

_Before Jack could answer, Cal shrugged and sighed briefly. _

"_I just watched Rose and everyone else." Cal said. "However, it was pretty fun, and thank GOODNESS, it wasn't easy, I hate easy challenges." _

_Jack laughed and nodded._

"_Well those Irish jig dances are certainly never easy, that's for sure." Jack said with a smile. _

_Cal looked at Jack for a moment and then looked away. Cal couldn't believe what he was about to do, but he wanted to see just how far his 'niceness' could stretch, with those who weren't of his caliber. _

"_Um, I was on my way down to the bar here on Titanic, to get a drink or two, you want to come with?" Cal asked with a shrug. _

_Jack looked at Cal with surprise and Cal laughed briefly. _

"_I'm supposed to be meeting with Rose later and—and for some reason, I'm sure I'm going to need a drink or two to get me mentally and emotionally equipped to being around her today." Cal said with a laugh from Jack. _

"_You actually want to be around me?" Jack asked. "Some third class guy?" _

_Cal looked away from Jack and thought for a moment. How WOULD it look, for him to be palling around with some third class poor guy named Jack? However, they would be in the bar area, the dark bar area, so its not like it would be light enough for anyone to see them, and most of the first class passengers hardly ever hung around in the bar area of Titanic, and besides, Cal was now curious about just how nice he could be to those who he considered to be beneath him, and if he told Rose about how he hung out with some kid in third class, maybe she might be super impressed and proud of him and win some points with her? So Cal thought, "what the hell?"_

_Cal shrugged and smiled his usual 'Cal arrogant smile' briefly. _

"_Sure, why not?" Cal asked as he began to walk away. "Come on, I can tell you about how life is on Titanic for us first class royal passengers and you can tell me stories of poor, third class life." _

_Jack laughed and shook his head, as he walked away, following Cal._

_~ End of Flashback ~_

As Jack and Rose swam through the bitter, cold, icy waters of Titanic, trying to get to the deck of the ship, they both realized they would have a fight on their hands, trying to get off of Titanic safely, trying to survive….however they didn't realize what horrible fate awaited them—at least one of them anyway.


	16. Carpathia & Second Chances?

~ The Next Morning ~

Theme Song: "A Life So Changed" ~ Titanic Soundtrack

It had been several hours, since the Titanic sank and disappeared completely under the water, killing one thousand seventeen people. The ones that had survived, were ushered on board another large ship—The Carpathia, included in those who survived were: Ismay, Officer Lowe, Molly Brown, Ruth, Spicer Lovejoy, Caledon Hockley, both Cal and Lovejoy fought hard and strong to maintain survival, from the time they left off of Titanic, during the time they were in the lifeboat, fighting to stay in and not be taken under the water, with those who had fallen off and out of the lifeboat and onward; and-and yes, even Rose Bukater, but not Jack Dawson. As Rose sat on the bench on the deck of Carpathia, with a blanket around her, she was grieving silently, she was grieving over the fact that she had lost Jack to the sea. They had managed to get off Titanic—but not into a boat. So as they waited in the icy waters of Titanic, with her on a wooden board and him floating in the ocean, Jack died of hypothermia. However, he made her promise that she would go on and live—for him, and with that, he went and so did she. He died and she was rescued, and now she was alone—alone without the man she truly loved and she was also without any direction, as to where to go, how to go or even where she'd lie her head, once Carpathia docked. She was in love, madly, deeply and truly in love with Jack and losing him was the cruelest fate for her—what was she to do now? Where was she to go? She had no options now—well maybe except one…

As Cal and Lovejoy walked back into Cal's room on Carpathia, after going to get breakfast, Ruth was sitting in a chair in the room, she looked beyond depressed and beyond grief stricken. She didn't know whether Rose was alive or not, whether she made it or not. As she tried for hour on hour to run around the ship, looking for Rose, to no avail, finally Cal and Lovejoy forced her to get onto a lifeboat and worry about saving her own life. As Cal walked over to her and sat down beside her on the sofa. He gently touched her hands.

"Ruth, don't you want to go get some breakfast or something?" Cal said sympathetically. "I mean its been a rough night, you need something in your system."

Ruth looked down and frowned as tears clouded her eyes.

"NO, what I want is my daughter." Ruth said between tears. "Oh God, Cal, what if my daughter is dead!"

Immediately, Ruth covered her face in her hands and broke into loud, severe tears. Cal quickly pulled her in his arms and hugged and consoled her warmly.

"Shh, shh, please don't cry." Cal said warmly. "Maybe—maybe she didn't die."

Lovejoy stared at Ruth as she was being consoled by Cal. Lovejoy was sure he couldn't give a hoot if Rose was alive or not, not after how she treated Cal. However he did feel great sympathy for Ruth, it wasn't her fault, her daughter was a cruel, vindictive, selfish woman.

"How about Cal and I go looking for her?" Lovejoy said.

Cal looked up at Lovejoy with an eyebrow raised. Cal wasn't too keen on looking for the woman, who made it very clear that she hated his existence, however, Cal had taken a liking to Ruth and to see her cry in pieces over Rose, actually did something to his heart—which was remarkable to him, because usually it was only him and him alone that he cared about—so maybe something _was_ changing within him. Cal looked at Ruth and nodded as Ruth looked at him with red, wet, crying eyes.

"Yes, we'll go look for her, alright?" Cal said warmly. "I promise, we'll find her and who knows, maybe she survived?"

"She's strong, just like her mother." Cal said with a brief, bitter laugh.

Ruth hugged herself to him once more.

"Oh Cal, please find her!" Ruth said between tears. "Please find her, she's my only daughter, I couldn't live with myself if I knew she was—she was—dead."

Cal nodded and frowned with hurt that he himself had.

"I will, I promise." Cal said in a low tone, as he slowly got up and lightly pushed her off him.

"We'll be back in an hour or two, Ms. Ruth." Lovejoy said with a nod.

Ruth nodded before Cal and Lovejoy quickly exited the room. Ruth secretly prayed, prayed, hoped and wished her daughter truly was still alive, she loved her daughter, despite how Rose felt about and towards her and Ruth needed Rose to be alright.

* * *

It had been almost two hours and Cal and Lovejoy had been all over Carpathia—it seemed and they hadn't found Rose. As they stood in the middle of the deck of the ship, Cal sighed and briefly closed his eyes with a frown of hurt.

"She didn't make it, Lovejoy." Cal said in a low, hurt voice, as he opened his eyes, eyes that were lightly clouded with tears. "I know she didn't. We would have found her by now."

Lovejoy looked at Cal and noticed the hurt in his face. Lovejoy frowned with slight confusion.

"Well it serves her right, don't you think?" Lovejoy said. "The woman USED you, Cal and then tossed you aside like you weren't anything."

Cal looked at Lovejoy and sighed and nodded with a serious expression.

"I—I know, I know Lovejoy," Cal said, "but it's hard, its hard to just let go like that. I LOVED her Lovejoy, it—it's hard."

"After ALL that," Lovejoy said with disbelief, "after all that she did to you, you STILL love her?"

Cal looked down and nodded with a hurt expression.

"Yes, it's crazy I know." Cal said with a brief, bitter laugh.

"I still love you too Cal." A low, hoarse voice said from behind Cal and Lovejoy.

Cal's closed eyes, suddenly blinked open, his heart almost stopped as he recognized the voice instantly. He spun around and looked behind him and saw Rose, standing there, draped in a blue blanket.

"Rose!" Cal called out, with a cracking with tears voice.

Lovejoy turned and looked at Rose and sighed with a shake of his head. He couldn't believe this, he was actually hoping the woman hadn't survived, it would have been what she deserved for her actions, in his mind.

Cal quickly hugged Rose tightly and Rose faked a brief smile and hugged him back. She still detested him in every imaginable way, but she needed him, she needed to use him just once more, maybe suck him dry of some money once they left off Carpathia and then once she had enough money, she could leave him and go live the life she and Jack had spent hours the previous day talking about.

"Oh God, I thought you were dead, Rose!" Cal said through light tears, very light tears. "Thank God, you're alive, sweet pea!"

Rose lightly pushed him away and looked at him with seriousness.

"Cal, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I left you." Rose lied. "I want to come back to you. I realized I was wrong."

"Oh COME ON!" Lovejoy yelled angrily. "That's complete bull! Where's that Jack Dawson boy! What he died and so now you come crawling back to Cal!"

"Lovejoy, STOP it!" Cal snapped angrily.

Rose looked at Lovejoy angrily. She knew he could read her like a book, he was a PRO at detecting lies, so she had to be careful with her lies.

"Actually he did die." Rose said with a voice she was trying to keep strong. "But that's neither here nor there. I realized I was wrong for leaving Cal. He was changing and I didn't even see it."

Rose looked at Cal with warm, loving eyes.

"Cal, I'm sorry." Rose lied. "I love you and I realize that, please take me back."

"Cal NO!" Lovejoy yelled quickly. "Don't! She's not sorry! Come on, I can see, she's completely bullshitting you!"

Cal looked at Lovejoy with anger. He didn't need this from Lovejoy—not now.

"Lovejoy stay OUT of this!" Cal snapped.

"But Cal—" Lovejoy said before Cal interrupted.

"NO! Lovejoy, I said NOT NOW!" Cal snapped angrily.

Lovejoy sighed loudly and shook his head as he stormed off with frustration. Cal looked at Rose with warmth and love. He really did love Rose and he really wanted to take her back, no matter what she did to him. He wanted her—but he was torn, he wasn't sure whether to take her back and get his feelings and his heart trampled over and hurt again or to refuse her, under the realization that she actually didn't love him and never would. The decision would be a hard one and a difficult one that Cal had no idea how he'd make…..


	17. Decisions Made & Karma Realized

A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews! I truly appreciate it! We're approaching the last two chapters of the story!

* * *

Cal looked at Rose with warm eyes. He then looked down and frowned.

"Rose, I—I thought you said you hated me." Cal said in a low tone. "I mean you said you hated everything about me."

Rose sighed and frowned as she looked down and looked back up at him.

"I know, but I realized, I was wrong," Rose said warmly.

Cal looked at her with an eyebrow raised, his heart was telling him to forgive her and take her back, but for some reason, he couldn't get what Lovejoy was screaming at her before he walked away, out of his mind. He sighed briefly and stared at Rose.

"I love you Rose." Cal said warmly, but with slight suspicion in his voice.

Rose quickly hugged Cal warmly and sighed.

"Oh thank you Cal for taking me back." Rose said in a low voice. "I'm so sorry, I won't ever leave you again."

Cal stared down at her with a suspicious look. He lightly pushed her back from him and looked at her with seriousness.

"I said I love you Rose." Cal repeated.

Rose stared at him with slightly nervous eyes and hesitantly nodded.

"Yes, I—I know Cal." Rose said in a low voice.

Cal frowned briefly and shook his head and briefly closed his eyes.

"Well, do—don't you want to say you love me back?" Cal asked. "Don't you love me too?"

Rose stared at him for a brief moment, almost clueless and then looked down and scoffed.

"Cal you know how I feel about you, I love you, you know that." Rose said with her head down, not looking at him at all.

Cal looked away and frowned with anger briefly. He looked back at her suspiciously.

"LOOK at me and say it." Cal said strongly. "Look at me and say you love me."

Rose laughed nervously and briefly and looked at him.

"Cal, you're being ridiculous." Rose said with a nervous smile.

"I love you." She added as she looked away from him nervously.

Cal stared at her with hurt eyes, he knew, he knew he already had the answer to his deep doubts.

"You can't even look at me and say it, can you?" Cal said with a hurt tone.

Rose sighed with anger as she looked up at him briefly.

"Oh Cal, you're being silly, I don't HAVE to look at you!" Rose yelled angrily. "I just SAID I love you!"

"Except you DON'T mean it, DO you, Rose!" Cal yelled angrily, with his voice breaking with tears.

Cal scoffed as light tears filled his eyes.

"Do you, Rose?" Cal said in a lower, slightly tearful voice. "You don't love me, do you?"

Rose looked down and sighed as she briefly closed her eyes.

"What's love got to do with it?" Rose said in almost a whisper.

"It has EVERYTHING to do with it." Cal said in a lightly teary voice. "I love you, and I thought you loved me."

Rose sighed again as she briefly closed her eyes. She couldn't lie to him. She didn't love him, she didn't even like him, but she needed him to survive, now that Jack was gone. She needed him for some money and then she could go on her own, but lying to him seemed hard to do, when she knew his feelings for her were genuine. Cal stared at her with hurt eyes.

"NO," Cal said with a cold, teary voice.

Rose looked at him with slightly confused eyes.

"What?" Rose said.

"I said NO." Cal repeated coldly, with a tearful voice. "No I—I won't take you back."

Rose immediately looked with ultimate disappointment and shock.

"Cal, please—"

"SHUT UP!" Cal yelled angrily, through a tearful voice. "You THINK I'd take you back and here you can't even look me in the eye and tell me you love me, because you DON'T!"

"Huh!" Cal shouted as he grabbed Rose's arm and violently pulled her close to him. "You think I'd actually let you USE me again!"

Rose gasped and looked at him with fear.

"Cal, you're hurting me." Rose said as she looked at him fearfully.

"Oh, I am, am I!" Cal said with a brief, angry smirk and an eyebrow raised. "Am I hurting you the way you HURT me!"

Cal pushed her back from him roughly and she looked at him with fear, while he looked at her with deep hurt.

"I LOVED you Rose!" cal yelled tearfully. "I—I was actually trying to change—for you! And you tossed me aside the first time and then come back and expect to use me and then toss me aside a second time!"

Rose frowned and gasped lightly.

"Cal, please," Rose said with a fearful, shaky voice, "I—"

"NO! Don't you DARE EVEN TALK NOW!" Cal yelled loudly with a slightly tearful voice. "Why Rose? WHY? I was willing to actually CHANGE—FOR YOU!"

Cal looked down and couldn't hold in his hurt anymore, he broke into light tears. Rose stared at him with disgust, she hated the very fiber of this man, but she knew she had to find some way to have him take her back, maybe she could lie to him just once more.

"Cal, I DO love you." Rose lied as she walked closely over to him and grabbed his hands and held it within hers. "I do love you, I mean it, I—"

"DON'T touch me!" Cal yelled tearfully as he pushed her back away from him roughly. "I don't EVER want to talk to you again. Don't you dare even attempt to. You had your chance, and you blew it and I won't have you use me again."

Cal turned and walked away and then stopped.

"I let Ruth know you're alive and then I don't want to see neither her nor you ever again." Cal said coldly, before continuing to walk away.

Rose looked on as Cal walked away, with hurt. Tears filled her eyes, but it wasn't tears of hurt because she loved Cal and he left, but it was tears of hurt because she knew that she lost her ticket to get some financial money before she could go off on her own, basically, she lost her "meal ticket", so to speak.

"I guess too little, too late, hmm, Ms. Rose?" A British voice said from behind Rose.

Rose turned around and saw Lovejoy standing behind her.

"Well you should be happy, Lovejoy." Rose said coldly. "You've ruined Cal's mind into not taking me back."

"Oh, I ruined Cal into not taking you back?" Lovejoy said with a brief laugh. "Rose, YOU'RE the one who ruined it. You had a GREAT thing with Cal and you blew it. Its your loss and wow isn't karma wonderful, my dear?"

Lovejoy laughed as Rose stared at him with coldhearted dislike.

"A great thing with Cal?" Rose said angrily. "A great thing? Cal abused me verbally, physically and mentally, he was controlling, and he was a complete snob! How did you even THINK I could stay with a man like that, nonetheless LOVE him!"

"Oh PLEASE Rose!" Lovejoy yelled. "Cal was CHANGING! Sure the way he USED to be, YES he was a complete bloke! He—he was an asshole, an—unimaginable bastard but then he decided to CHANGE! He decided to change FOR YOU! And you couldn't even give him the chance to see how he'd be after he changed! Now you just wanted out, no matter what, and now you get what you dished out. You thought he'd take you back and you'd be financially SET after you trash talked him like he may have been lower than dirt and LEFT him, but your plain failed."

Lovejoy laughed briefly as he walked closer to her.

"Karma is a bitch isn't it, Ms. Rose?" Lovejoy said with a brief smile before walking away.

Rose looked at Lovejoy with hatred.

"Why do you even give a damn about him anyway?" Rose asked coldly. "If you think for one SECOND Cal cares about you, you're wrong. The man only cares about him and his, and YOU are last on his list."

Lovejoy stopped and looked back at Rose with a cold expression.

"I CARE because he's my friend, MY FRIEND, Rose." Lovejoy said coldly. "And you're WRONG about Cal. He does care. When we were in a lifeboat, trying to swim away from Titanic, the lifeboat turned over on its side, spilling everyone out of the boat and into the water, the water practically drowned most of the ones who spilled out of the boat, but as I was about one split second from falling out of the boat myself and into the ICY water, Cal grabbed my arm and held onto me, all while trying to keep himself from falling out of the boat, AND trying to keep the boat from turning completely over. Had it not been for Cal grabbing my arm and holding on to me, I'd have fell into the water and DROWNED, seeing as how I can't really swim. So, you SEE, Rose, don't TELL me he doesn't care about me, because you're WRONG. Its YOU he doesn't care about."

Lovejoy continued to walk away as Rose looked down with a single tear streaming. Lovejoy stopped and looked back at her with an eyebrow raised.

"I bet right about now, you're wishing you'd had never run off with Mr. Jack Dawson, now aren't you?" Lovejoy said with a brief scoff and smile as he continued walking away again.


	18. Acceptance, Friendship & Endings

Lovejoy walked back into Cal's room and saw it in almost complete disarray, he saw Cal sitting on the sofa in the room, looking completely emotionally broken, and it was quite obvious, Cal had been crying. Lovejoy looked all around the room with slight confusion.

"What happened in this room, Cal?" Lovejoy asked, while looking around the room.

Cal looked at Lovejoy briefly and then looked down at the floor and shrugged briefly.

"Ruth," Cal said in a low, slightly hoarse voice, "I told her I had found Rose and then I told her she had to leave the room, that I never wanted to see her or her—DAUGHTER again and she became upset and refused to leave and I had to forcefully and physically get her out of my room. It wasn't a pretty scene."

Lovejoy sighed as he sat down beside Cal on the sofa. Lovejoy nodded with a serious expression.

"I'm sorry Cal." Lovejoy said sympathetically. "I overheard the argument with you and Rose, and I know you're hurt now, but you made the right choice. Rose didn't love you and she was only going to use again and then leave."

Cal nodded as he looked down and briefly closed his eyes.

"I know, Lovejoy." Cal said in a low voice. "I—I just—I don't understand why. I loved her and I was changing and she didn't even care."

Cal looked at Lovejoy with his eyes clouded with tears and a hurting frown.

"She—she didn't even CARE." Cal said in a low, tearful voice.

Lovejoy looked at Cal sympathetically and briefly touched Cal's arm.

"She DIDN'T DESERVE YOU, Cal." Lovejoy said in a low tone. "Trust me, she didn't and you can find someone better, believe me. There are other women out there who is much more deserving of you Cal. You'll get over her eventually."

Cal looked at Lovejoy as Cal briefly wiped his tears away. Cal scoffed and briefly smiled as he looked down at the floor.

"I didn't walk away too far for me to not hear your verbal spat with Rose, either, Lovejoy." Cal said in a low tone.

Lovejoy briefly looked at Cal with a hint, just a hint of nervousness.

"Oh?" Lovejoy said in a light voice.

Cal nodded seriously, while still looking down at the floor.

"Thank you Lovejoy." Cal said lightly. "For defending me to her, you ARE a friend and I do—care about you."

Lovejoy looked at Cal with surprise and Cal looked away from the floor and briefly smiled and then laughed.

"This is getting awkward." Cal said with a laugh that was shared by Lovejoy.

"No I know what you're saying, Cal." Lovejoy said with a brief smile. "Thank you too."

Cal sighed and nodded with a brief smile.

"Good, so how about we skip this awkward subject now and you get the hell out of my room, I need some sleep and some alone time to deal with all this." Cal said with a laugh from Lovejoy.

"That I can do." Lovejoy said with a brief sigh, as he stood up and walked to the door of the room.

"Lovejoy?" Cal said quickly.

Lovejoy turned and looked back at Cal.

"Yes, Cal," Lovejoy said.

"Seriously, thanks for being there with me through this entire—Rose situation." Cal said. "This was tough for me, it still is and it's painful. I mean, I don't know how or when, but I hope I can get over losing her, I really do."

Lovejoy looked down briefly and nodded.

"You will Cal." Lovejoy said as he looked up at him. "It just takes time, but your heart will heal, and if you keep being the NEW Cal you changed into, when the next woman comes along, it will be for the long haul the next time, right?"

Cal laughed briefly.

Lovejoy briefly smiled before walking out the room, closing the door behind him.

Cal hoped Lovejoy was right, he hoped he would get over the pain and hurt of losing Rose, but he knew that would take SOME days, SOME weeks, months and maybe even years. He loved Rose and despite how he first began to treat her, he was actually making some big sacrifices and changes for her and still it wasn't good enough for her. A part of him felt deep regret over it all; a small part of him felt he had changed too late for Rose. It would be a deep regret he'd had to live with for the rest of his life, it would be that regret that would slow the process of him healing from losing her—but one way or another, he would get there, he'd get to the point where all the hurt and pain of losing her would disappear like snowflakes in the beginning of a cold winter's storm.

* * *

As Rose Dewitt Bukater sat on the bench on the deck of Carpathia, rethinking everything that had happened to her, from Titanic onto the Carpathia, she knew she had blew it with Cal. The only chance she had with him was gone the moment she left him in that stateroom on Titanic. For all Cal's changing and trying to please her, it still wasn't good enough for her. Rose was _Never Satisfied_, and that's what caused her to have to live her life penniless and alone; And it would take her YEARS before she could finally come into her own, for Karma had to repay her for all the hurt and emotional pain that she inflicted on Caledon Hockley…All because of her hatred and impatience with Cal, as he was beginning to slowly change into the man she wanted, all because when it came to her relationship with Caledon Hockley, she was _never satisfied_….


End file.
